transformers RID neo
by deathsheadx
Summary: the war begins anew... updated! Trouble for optimus prime! deep strike begins!
1. the begining

Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter one  
  
Cybertron. An autobot controlled prison  
  
Scourge walked along deep In thought damn that twisted bastard Galvatron he thought his puny plans had lead to his capture and incarceration the autobots had reversed the mental neutering he had suffered at Galvatron's hands and they tried to turn him into an autobot. He had resisted and was sent to prison he snarled as a big autobot guardian walked up to him.  
  
"You there! You aren't authorised to be in this section!"  
  
Scourge snarled and walked away. That was where they were holding the combaticons he walked off and suddenly was face to face with a tall autobot  
  
"I'm metronix and you're my bitch now" snarled the robot  
  
Scourge sighed and smashed a fist into metronix's chest. Metronix went into stasis lock and scourge walked on  
  
"Impressive" said a voice from behind scourge he turned to see a red pterodactyl  
  
"Who?" Muttered scourge  
  
"The names Starscream" said the speaker transforming "I was megatron's air commander before he bailed on us and fled cybertron."  
  
"What do you want?" Muttered scourge  
  
"Well it's interesting to see a dead ringer for the mighty prime in jail so what's your story you betray the autobots?" replied starscream  
  
"Im not an autobot, im a decepticon" said scourge "megatron created me and through his incompetence got me incarcerated"  
  
"Well" smiled Starscream "you sound like the sort of con me and the gang would like to know."  
  
"Gang?" Said scourge his intrest stirred  
  
"Yeah there are a group of us ex autobots and predacons who have banded together ill take you to meet them." Starscream turned and walked off scourge decided to follow him  
  
Scourge looked at the group before him there was a blue pterodactyl and a black one. Next to them was a big robot bearing a resemblance to ultra Magnus, a little robot who went by the name of ruckus and two spy changers  
  
"So this is the gang" snorted scourge  
  
"Yes" said Starscream "we may not look like much but we're a highly specialised crew, ruckus can get into the sector with your combaticon buddies and blaze can get in contact with people on the outside."  
  
"Why do you want my help?"  
  
"With your power we could get out of here" said Starscream  
  
Scourge looked at Starscream "How?"  
  
"We have a buddy on the outside who will bomb the prison in the confusion we'll slip underground into the forgotten levels of cybertron from there we can construct a ship and get off cybertron." Was the reply  
  
"But why do you need me?"Said scourge "you've told me nothing that makes me believe you need me."  
  
Starscream smiled "well lets put it like this metronix was a test to measure your strength and gave us a chance to scan your spark technically its close enough to optimus prime's spark to deactivate the main security on the doors which bar our escape."  
  
"And besides," began ruckus looking up at scourge "have you thought of the political advantages of following you? You're an evil optimus prime autobots will either be scared or incensed by your existence the ex autobots and the disfranchised predacons will follow you said ruckus Starscream's grimaced but quickly hid it behind a jovial expression  
  
So thought scourge Starscream wants to use me but doesn't really want me to lead how. interesting "very well when's the bombing going down?"  
  
"In thirty lunar cycles" was the spychanger known as blaze's reply  
  
Scourge nodded "okay im in."  
  
There was fire it was everywhere the vehicon known as jetstorm literally blew the prison to smithereens in the confusion scourge, the combaticons and starscream's gang had slipped deep underground  
  
"So this is the lost levels of cybertron hmmm?" Muttered rollbar  
  
Scourge nodded this place was wondrous it reeked of power and aggressiveness suddenly scourge could hear a voice calling him  
  
"Scourge. This way" it said.  
  
Scourge walked in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Where's that idiot going?" snapped Starscream he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a backhanded slap from mega-octane  
  
"He's not and idiot lets follow him"  
  
Scourge walked to a large disk and stepped on it; it began to descend even lower.underground Starscream sighed  
  
"Skywarp, thundercracker grab those you can carry and lets go down after are fearless leader-"  
  
"Whoa! These decepticons are nutters" gasped thundercracker "mega octane and the combaticons just jumped down after scourge!"  
  
"Well then lets follow them!" snapped an irate starscream  
  
Scourge walked towards a huge cavern before him stood an old robot  
  
"Who are you?" he said  
  
"My name is no matter what maters is I have been waiting for you scourge." Said the old robot  
  
"How do you know my name worm!" snapped scourge.  
  
"Im a seer I saw into the future and I saw you I also know you yearn to create a decepticon race I can give you the tools to do this."  
  
"Impossible. there are only two ways to create new transformers and that's the pit and the matrix!"  
  
"You are mistaken young one there is another." replied the old robot grinning  
  
To be continued .. 


	2. the relic

Authors note: 90% of the characters in this story are basically repaints of the existing toys whether g1, g2, bw, bm, R.I.D or other transforming robots. For the record Starscream, skywarp and thundercracker are repaints of terrorsaur  
  
Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter two  
  
"What do you mean there is another way?" snapped scourge.  
  
"All in good time young master" replied the old robot. "But lets say this it's been a closely guarded secret for millions of years only the maximals know of it "  
  
"The maximals?" Snapped Starscream "the autobot elder race?"  
  
"Why yes immortal one."  
  
"What did you just say?" Said Starscream suspiciously  
  
The old robot grinned, "You'll find out soon enough but for now lets concentrate on the task at hand follow me."  
  
Starscream frowned there was something familiar about the title the old robot had used but the thoughts vanished from his mind fairly quick and he concentrated on what was before the group guardians! The towering monstrosity which formed the basis of the autobot security forces Starscream gasped "the old fool has lead us to our doom!"  
  
"Wait!" snapped the old robot its voice shifted slightly "guardian deactivation code beta" the guardians slumped forward and the group moved forward.  
  
"You're a femme" said scourge "why did you disguise yourself so?"  
  
"Im very old scourge my body has been patched up many times in fact I no long resemble my femme self and it was also necessary to hide from him".  
  
"Who's him?" said ruckus  
  
"Optimus Primal." Replied the old robot  
  
Cybertrons capital city of iacon prowl chased down the street after a speeding set of racecars  
  
"this is prowl to prowl two, I need that blockade stat!" roared prowl  
  
"Im working on it as fast as I can boss! " replied prowls spy changer clone "Even with go-shooter and red-alert's help its cutting it fine mirage and hyperwheels have been rumoured to climb walls"  
  
"Just do your best ill see if I cant slow them down a bit."  
  
"Prowl this is optimus prime ill handle it from here" optimus prime hurtled down the street the two renegades were fast but he had already plotted their course, calculated their patterns and predicted their next course of action he swerved off and drove off the freeway literally flying off into thin air for a few hundred yards then transformed as he hurtled towards a lower level of the freeway he slammed into the ground and rushed forward just as the two renegades spun round the corner three well placed missiles and they were down for the count as he walked over to secure them he clutched his head in tremendous pain. And fell to the ground. When prowl arrived he rushed over to optimus  
  
"Prime?" Asked prowl "are you okay?"  
  
Prime slowly got to his feet "scourge lives" said optimus. Prime  
  
"Can you be sure optimus? I mean the bombing literally obliterated the whole prison."  
  
"I know he's alive he appeared in my vision, a vision so vivid, so powerful it brought me to my knees. I want you to gather up our best trackers and search for scourge all I know is he's in the lower levels of cybertron."  
  
Deep below cybertron scourge looked at what lay before him it was a corridor with lasers and cruel cutting limbs  
  
"We're supposed to go through that?" He snapped  
  
"No just you, you have to get to the other side and deactivate the security"  
  
Scourge sighed, "this is like one of those stupid earth quests."  
  
"Earth quests? What's an earth quest?" said blaze to Armorhide  
  
"An earth quest is a popular fiction from the planet earth the hero has to overcome a ton of obstacles to obtain some relic of awesome power," said movor butting in  
  
"Yeah what he said," muttered Armorhide  
  
Scourge looked at the corridor before him and turned to the others "I get the feeling that I really have to do this alone." and with that scourge rushed forward, down the corridor there was explosions and smoke everywhere. then suddenly it stopped  
  
"Is it over?" said Starscream.  
  
"It is now." said scourge walking towards them, he looked a mess his right arm was mangled and his hide was dotted with laser burn marks.  
  
"This had better be worth it" he said turning to the old robot  
  
"It is scourge, it is."  
  
Starscream grinned to himself scourge was weakened in this state he could easily take what ever the great prize the old femme talked of for himself.  
  
The upper levels of cybertron "your not serious" said optimus prime "I'm to back off in my search for scourge? Honoured elder cheetor surely you can't mean for me to leave him out there?"  
  
"No optimus I have already dispatched a terminex crew to deal with the escapee's" "You're going to kill scourge?"  
  
"We may have no choice prime but I want you to stay out of it cheetor out."  
  
Lord cheetor sighed and turned to the warriors before him  
  
"Primal prime is your squad ready?"  
  
A large robot moved out from the shadows "the wreckers are ready my lord my troops understand the mission brief find and incarcerate scourge and the escapee's if they've come in contact with the relic.destroy them"  
  
Cheetor nodded "good you leave immediately."  
  
As they left cheetor transformed he rarely used his beast form any longer but he found it was easier to communicate with the other elders in this form. "I have sent the wreckers after the rouge are you sure he's in the company of the mother?"  
  
"Yes the matrix gave all of us a clear vision optimus does not know of her and so is unaware of the danger we face," said one elder  
  
"We were foolish to believe that both she and the relic had been destroyed along with her infernal brood"  
  
" I have a question" said another elder "why does she need scourge?"  
  
"It seems" began the first elder "we were mistaken when we believed that all of he brood died some must of escaped hidden themselves in our society and passed down her taint into future generations"  
  
"Are you saying?"  
  
"Yes scourge is one of her children"  
  
"But he's part prime!"  
  
"And there's the crux of the matter if he gets the relic and then obtains the matrix he would be a god!"  
  
"By primus you can not be serious! Damn it alpha triton! Why didn't you kill beta when you had the chance?"  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to kill your life mate?" Snapped alpha triton stepping forward "I could not do it."  
  
Deep below cybertron, scourge looked at the wreckage of the monstrosity he had been forced to fight. "this had better be worth it old fool" snapped scourge  
  
"Oh it is it is!" said the old robot "look at the wall over there do you see the palm print?" Scourge nodded  
  
"Place your palm against it," said the old robot  
  
Scourge did so. Suddenly the wall lit up, as an intricate web of lights flickered on. The wall started to open, and a chamber was revealed. Floating in the centre of the chamber was a huge glowing golden orb.  
  
"What, what is that?"  
  
"That my child is our deliverance, the start of a new race, that." said the old robot gesturing  
  
".Is vector sigma" 


	3. the ascension

Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter three  
  
"Vector sigma!" Gasped optimus prime suddenly as he stood up from his conference table  
  
"Excuse me I have to go." optimus prime transformed and rushed to the hall of elders "Lord Cheetor!" He roared, "Vector sigma! What is it?"  
  
Lord cheetor sighed, "Calm down prime let me tell you a story of our past."  
  
"As you know primus created cybertron, and several other planets. Gobertron, prehistoritron, aquas to name a few. he created 3 devices to aid in the creation of new races, he created the pit, the matrix and vector sigma. All three were connected to the Allspark,"  
  
"But I thought the matrix is the Allspark?" Interrupted prime  
  
"That is a common misconception it is part of the Allspark, an avatar if you want to get technical" replied cheetor  
  
"Anyway the first two creations were named alpha and beta the to quote a human term young sideburn is always spouting they were the transformer race's Adam and Eve they created the maximal and Predacons together but then disaster struck an alien race known as the quinterssons took over cybertron, the infant race unable to truly fight back what followed was one million years of slavery alpha and beta lead the rebellion which finally rid cybertron of their oppressors then the transformer civil war began the predacons were ruthless fighters having been trained by beta they nearly one too but a young maximal soldier known as optimus primal rose from the maximal ranks and defeated the first megatron--"  
  
"There was more than one megatron?" interrupted prime once more  
  
"There have been 5, the last 4 all descendants of the original stop interrupting optimus you do want the truth don't you?" snapped lord cheetor in irritation  
  
Prime nodded  
  
"Beta was impressed by the predacons aggressive traits and wanted to cultivate them, she disappeared for a few thousand years. In the meantime the autobots were born and rose to prominence and then out of nowhere the vehicons brought cybertron and its races to their knees beta had returned and she brought her new creations with her. We figured she had to be using either the pit or vector sigma to create her warriors, so we went to those places and found out she controlled vector sigma. We also found she had some how managed to taint it with dark aggressive traits. The maximals were horrified at beta and vector sigma's corruption, and optimus primal vowed to stop her. Primal and a select few stormed her stronghold and severed vector sigma's link to the Allspark, or that's what we thought at the time. she wounded alpha trion bringing him close to death before optimus primal and primal prime took her down but she revealed her last card and detonated a nova bomb obliterating her strong hold shaking cybertron loose of its normal orbit we barely got out alive, and it took us three million years to stabilise cybertron. We assumed that both she and vector sigma had been destroyed."  
  
Deep below cybertron  
  
"It has laid dormant for millions of years waiting for the right bot to claim it, you scourge are that bot." said beta  
  
Scourge looked at vector sigma "power to equal the matrix" he touched vector sigma and found himself seeing many of its secrets. he was suddenly sucked in to the glowing orb.  
  
"Boss!" Yelled mega-octane  
  
Suddenly the roof collapsed "we're too late!" roared primal prime as the wreckers came crashing through the roof. "look he's in the relic! Wreckers you have your orders destroy them!"  
  
He watched as ramulus, buster, hydra, top spin, twin twist, polar claw, whirl, Springer, sandstorm and broadside raced forward Beta shouted something in ancient cybertronian while most of the gathered transformers didn't understand it primal prime did  
  
"What are you talking about beta?!" He roared suddenly hydra and buster landed in front of beta the guns raised  
  
"Sorry boss guy she was talking to us." said buster.  
  
"You're members of the true path cult" said primal prime in shock  
  
"Got it in one boss" replied hydra  
  
"Traitors!!!" primal prime roared in rage  
  
The battle that followed was furious even with buster and hydra's defection the wreckers where tearing apart the gang  
  
Starscream couldn't shake a familiarity about the wrecker known as primal prime it was almost as if he knew him from somewhere.  
  
Ruination struggled with broadside "you are a worthy opponent autobot!" roared ruination "it would be a shame to destroy you!"  
  
"Don't count on destroying me yet," replied broadside flipping ruination and chucking him across the chamber. Broadside rushed forward only to get thrown back by a flying uppercut he fell to the ground dazed he looked up to see ruination about to stomp him when he was knocked out of the air by a flying clothesline from primal prime.  
  
"You okay broadside" said Springer as he and sandstorm rushed up to him broadside nodded  
  
"Yeah im okay," he got up and tackled ruination. "Primal deal with the main objective!"  
  
Primal prime looked at vector sigma he had to destroy it he raced forward energy sword raised but suddenly his route was blocked by beta  
  
"You can't stop the future primal prime!" She said sword raised  
  
Primal prime sighed, "I have no choice but to destroy you, that abomination can not be allowed to live"  
  
What followed was a sword fight like no other for an old robot beta moved pretty fast but primal prime had more strength behind his blows and could match her speeds he wore her down and with a mighty slash tore her open as she fell to the ground Starscream gasped as her image was over imposed with another a femme Starscream suddenly knew very well.  
  
"VENUS!!!!" Roared Starscream as he remembered his vehicon past, and death of his life mate at the hands of primal prime  
  
"Primal!!!" He roared slamming into him "I will have my revenge for Venus!"  
  
"Venus? What's she to you" said primal fending off the crazed attack  
  
She was my life mate!  
  
"It can't be! Screamer? I saw you die!" said primal prime remembering the vehicon scientist who was mated to the vehicon known as Venus.  
  
"Got it in one murdering scum she was unarmed!" roared Starscream blasting with all he had  
  
Suddenly Starscream was thrown off his feet by a shot from Springer who tackled him off to the side primal focused on the mission at hand he rushed forward to vector sigma sword raised when vector sigma exploded revealing scourge, healed of his wounds crackling with energy. In his hand he held a very familiar device, it was an exact replica of the matrix holder. Primal prime watched as the energy and the parts of vector sigma were sucked into the matrix holder, it glowed for a moment and then primal prime saw a golden glow emanating from the holder. scourge held it up high  
  
"Behold he roared the decepticon creation matrix!!!!"  
  
He opened his chest and placed it inside just like a prime. Primal prime said a silent prayer and raced forward scourge looked at im and flip-kicked him away  
  
"Your too late fool I've won! I am scourge, the black convoy!!!" Scourge turned to the gang "grab the wounded and clear out, Down that shaft!" he said pointing to a whole in the floor just below the spot once occupied by vector sigma "Ill cover you!" scourge turned to primal prime and fired off a barrage of missiles  
  
"Guardian battle override protocol: scourge zero one!" Shouted scourge as his allies retreated  
  
Primal prime watched as the guardians that they had pasted a short time ago, came racing towards them. The one thing primal prime knew for a fact even with hydra and buster they couldn't take on 3 guardians. He sounded the retreat as scourge laughed and jumped down the shaft.  
  
Scourge looked at the wounded and sighed he would need to find a repair bay  
  
Skywarp walked over "boss? Beta's fading fast!"  
  
Scourge swore "I need her alive! She's the mother of the transformers race she is too revered to let her die!"  
  
"She's also the leader of the true path cult" said buster "with her at your side the rest of our hidden cult will rally to your side"  
  
Scourge nodded and gasped, "I know what to do," he opened his chest "im going to unleash the power of vector sigma."  
  
Scourge placed his hands in the finger grips, and the holder opened releasing the glowing golden orb. Waves and waves of energy washed over the wounded and dying, and suddenly they began to heal and some of them even began to change. Starscream gasped, as he grew bigger, as his beast mode was literally torn away from him. He felt his body twist and warp. Starscream saw the same happening to others as well.  
  
Then a few moments later, scourge closed vector sigma and put it away. Starscream looked at his new form, it was vehicular, in fact it was similar to his old vehicon form he felt the raw power his new body held.  
  
"Now this, this is more like it," he laughed  
  
Scourge nodded "yes this is more like it" he turned to beta who looked at her revitalised form  
  
"Yes vector sigma chose well and now our work can truly begin." she said looking at scourge "it is time to gather your forces"  
  
Cheetor looked at primal prime on screen "what happened?" he said.  
  
"We failed," replied primal prime "vector sigma changed into a second matrix and scourge used guardians to insure his escape."  
  
Cheetor slammed his fist against the desk "by the maker this is a disaster!" He turned to optimus prime. "Be prepared for the worst optimus, scourge is now more of a threat than ever before."  
  
To be continued. 


	4. gathering thunder

Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter four  
  
Polyhex  
  
"Run this by me again scourge why aren't we calling the cult to our side and tearing the autobots to pieces?" muttered Starscream  
  
"Quite simple" replied scourge "I want them to stay hidden a little longer amassing weapons and supplies. We're no match for the autobots based on their sheer numbers, and lets not forget the maximals and predacons as well."  
  
"Interesting," said beta "so what is our next step forward?"  
  
"Were going to gather a few more troops and head to earth." Replied scourge  
  
"Why?" said ro-tor  
  
"If prime's on cybertron earth is unguarded, besides earth has more raw energy for us to use."  
  
Scourge turned to blaze "you sure this is the place?" The spy changer nodded  
  
Scourge nodded and walked inside were transformers but they had a very dark air about them "so you the warrior who's going to take on the autobots" said a tall robot "I am Cyclonus commander of black legion the most deadliest Arial strike force to fly the skies of cybertron."  
  
"I am scourge the black convoy leader of the decepticons"  
  
"I don't suffer fools lightly" snapped Cyclonus "in fact to get me to follow you, your gonna have to beat me."  
  
Iacon  
  
Optimus prime shook his head in the last cycle reports had come in of a scourge sighting near Polyhex, the scum port of cybertron where most of the low life's of cybertron society lived prime decided he would have to go there.  
  
Scourge went flying against a wall he looked around he berated himself for wasting time in a stupid pit fight he dodged Cyclonus's charge and kneed him in the chest Cyclonus rolled away scourge circled round Cyclonus he had reached his decision "this fight is over Cyclonus I deem you worthy of the decepticon cause"  
  
Cyclonus looked at scourge and laughed, "You deem me what?"  
  
Scourge sighed and shook his head as Cyclonus charged again scourge side stepped and backhanded Cyclonus  
  
"How does your boss move so fast?" Said Needlenose to Thundercracker  
  
"Not sure really," said thundercracker "he was this fast even before he obtained vector sigma"  
  
Dreadwind stared at the battle below "this is truly interesting" he said to his brother "this.decepticon is a mighty warrior I can see it in the way he moves and his plans for conquest intrigues me."  
  
"Yes his battle savvy impresses me too brother," said ace  
  
Cyclonus circled around scourge trying to land a rapid succession of blows but scourge blocked each one  
  
"Have you had enough yet?" Said scourge. "Good. Well now it's my turn,"  
  
Cyclonus went flying through the air scourge after connected with a punch Cyclonus was severely rattled by that one blow scourge stood over Cyclonus  
  
"Do you see now? With one punch I floored you, there was never any contest over who would win. Now take you position at my side Cyclonus lead your troops in the name of the decepticons," he said  
  
Cyclonus stood up and looked at scourge he stared at him for a good while before kneeling before scourge "I will obey black convoy Sama he replied "  
  
Scourge placed his palm against Cyclonus's chest Cyclonus gasped as his body was healed he looked himself over and realised not only was his body healed it had been improved he touched the decepticon sign which had appeared where scourge had touched him scourge nodded to Cyclonus and Cyclonus stood up "the black legion will follow you my lord"  
  
"As will I," said dreadwind "make that as will me and my gang" scourge nodded good now all we need to do. prime. Scourge turned towards the east the autobot optimus prime is on his way here everyone clear out.  
  
"But why" said ace evader. "Surely we can."  
  
"No I don't want us to waste time tangling with optimus prime not yet anyway.and I have things to do"  
  
A few nanoclicks later optimus prime walked through the streets of Polyhex  
  
"Scourge was here, where he is now I have no idea." he muttered  
  
"Optimus don't worry! We'll find the wayward kid, don't you worry a bit" said a robot transforming  
  
Optimus prime sighed, "I hope so Kup, I hope so scourge must be stopped."  
  
Outside Polyhex in a small craft  
  
Starscream walked over to scourge "so you're keeping an eye on prime?"  
  
"No it just amused me to take a peek, and watch him run around frustrated" he turned to ruckus "head to the space dock at vax"  
  
"At once scourge," said Ruckus. Ruckus smiled as he marvelled at his new body before he had been a lowly service bot, a courier but now his body was strong he wasn't as big as the mighty scourge but he was very strong for his size.  
  
Scourge walked over to his seat and sat down to his left sat beta. "Tell me scourge, tell me more about planet earth," She said.  
  
Scourge nodded "it's a world inhabited by puny fleshy creatures frail and weak they will be easy to dominate. The planet itself, well the humans are slowly destroying it "  
  
"So earth would be better of under our control?"  
  
Scourge nodded. he flipped on a communicator pad "dreadwind, motormaster have you been successful?"  
  
"We have successfully obtained around 15 spark-less protoforms as well as the protoform construction equipment my lord," came the reply "Excellent" said scourge "wait for us at vax, and keep a low profile!"  
  
"Yes my lord." Dreadwind replied as he severed the connection  
  
Beta smiled "very clever scourge very clever. So you've taken one of the autobots protoform plants and you'll use it to construct more warriors."  
  
"No not I, you will use it to construct more warriors beta" said scourge "that will be one of your main duties."  
  
"Ah, I see I will get to play mother once more." beta grinned "well then my lord on to vax and from there, onto earth!"  
  
Iacon  
  
Optimus prime this is prowl we have surveillance recordings of the incident at plant b  
  
"Put it up on screen," said optimus prime  
  
He watched as two stealth atb's flew into the facility unleashing a large salvo of missiles a smaller jet detached from each atb and transformed taking out personnel the atb's circled then they transformed and the doors caved in as a truck smashed through  
  
"Motormaster." gasped prime watching as the two atb's their smaller partners loaded blank protoforms onto the truck and then started to disassemble a protoform construction chamber and load it up one of the atb's pointed to the camera and moments later it was destroyed  
  
"Prime we have confirmation on 4 of the perp's" began prowl "motormaster, one of the escapee's from the prison, last seen with scourge. Dreadwind, darkwing and Dreadwind's brother ace we don't know who ace's partner is as skyshot died around a thousand years ago"  
  
Prime nodded "does anybody have any idea where they went?"  
  
"Im sorry prime we're working on it but they covered their tracks well"  
  
"Then all we can do is wait." sighed prime.  
  
Vax  
  
Scourge turned to Starscream "so what do you think?"  
  
"What do I think?" said Starscream "Your crazy, you know that? How do you expect us to steal that?"  
  
Before them stood the pride of the autobot fleet the sword of primus a colossal warship scourge turned to beta, who smiled she handed each of the gathered robots a device.  
  
"Hard light holo-cloaks" said beta "we look like servo bots going in to do routine maintenance get to the command centre upload a new command protocol and light out of cybertron"  
  
"Won't they follow us?" Said skywarp  
  
"With what? The fleet is situated in vax right?" Said beta  
  
Cyclonus, Starscream and skywarp started grinning thundercracker smiled then said, "of course we cripple the fleet.but what of the spacebridge?"  
  
"Well," said scourge "if someone was to drop a bomb in the spacebridge how long would it take the autobots to fix it?"  
  
"About six months," said ace  
  
"Good beta get in contact with the closest true path'er to the spacebridge tell him to blow the bridge."  
  
"As you command black convoy Sama" said beta  
  
Iacon  
  
"Optimus prime!" said x-brawn transforming "the spacebridge! Some detonated a whole lot of negabombs on the bridge"  
  
Optimus Prime stood up "was any one hurt?"  
  
"Luckily only minor injuries but the bridge will be out for a good while."said x-brawn  
  
Suddenly prime and everyone was thrown off their feet by a massive explosion, which rocked cybertron  
  
"What was that?!" gasped optimus prime  
  
Suddenly every communication was interrupted and the symbol of the decepticons appeared on screen  
  
"Scourge," said optimus prime in anger  
  
"Optimus! Communication in from vax, the sword of primus just took off and obliterated the main fleet," said prowl 2  
  
Optimus prime nodded "im on my way!" he said transforming  
  
As optimus prime drove towards vax at top speed to help control the fires he started to put together the facts scourge was probably behind the bombing of the spacebridge and was most likely behind the theft of the sword of primus and destruction of the main fleet. But if you had the most powerful ship in the autobot armada why not make use of it and destroy your enemies, blow up iacon? Suddenly prime knew  
  
"By primus!!" Gasped prime "he's heading back to earth!"  
  
Back in optimus primes office a panel in the wall opened and rectangular object ejected from the wall and transformed into a black and grey cat-bot, which slinked out of optimus primes office and down the corridor to the communication room  
  
"Ravage report." Said a monotone voice void of emotion  
  
"It is confirmed the mother and scourge have left for earth." Replied the cat-bot  
  
"Good" said Soundwave "the probability of the successful creation of the decepticon race is now 82%."  
  
To be continued. 


	5. opposing forces

Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter five  
  
Scourge stood on the bridge of the sword of primus next to him stood Starscream, Cyclonus, mega-octane and beta.  
  
"Are the transwarp engines enabled?" He said  
  
"Yes black convoy Sama" said Cyclonus  
  
Scourge nodded "good how long before we can jump?"  
  
"Thirty Pico clicks" said Starscream "the engines have been out of use for 90 years and need to warm up"  
  
"My lord" said motormaster walking in "I found two stowaways"  
  
Scourge looked at the two transformers "your name, now!"  
  
"I'm mirage and this is my bro hyperwheels" said one "we were hiding from the autobots."  
  
"Why?" Said beta  
  
"Cause we're wanted criminals we robbed the cybertronian design bank."  
  
Scourge looked at them then turned to ruckus "I place these two under your supervision if they step out of line you know what to do."  
  
"Yes scourge" came the reply "Okay you two follow me."  
  
a exploration ship outside of cybertronian space  
  
Jazz was taking a nap when a blimp appeared on screen. Suddenly all the alarms went off. "Holy primus what was that?" He activated the rear cams he gasped and turned to his micron partner "jam master sound the alarm get the commander up here!"  
  
Cybertron Optimus prime was surveying the damage done to the fleet "how long will it take to construct a new fleet?"  
  
"To the size of the old fleet? Probably 8 months" said wheeljack  
  
"Optimus!" Said rev transforming "incoming communication with autobot expedition ship starglider!"  
  
Prime nodded "put it on a monitor"  
  
The screen came on "optimus! This is Ginari! How's the clean up going?"  
  
"Slowly little brother, slowly what's the situation out there?"  
  
"The sword of primus just blitzed through this sector. What's our course of action?"  
  
"Follow it Ginari!" Said prime "Right now im tied up on cybertron you and your team will have to try to hold back scourges rampage. I will attempt to join you on earth as soon as possible"  
  
"Got it optimus, till all are one! Ginari out!"  
  
Optimus hoped his little brother could handle situation he turned to wheeljack "how long will it take to construct a transwarp enabled transport?"  
  
"Around 7 weeks optimus" said wheeljack  
  
"I need it in 4 wheeljack that's how grave the situation is."  
  
Ginari turned to his crew "okay gang listen up! As you've all heard by now the terrorist scourge is heading to earth. But optimus prime is tied up attempting to put out the fires that scourge started back home. We're about to become the first line of defence the people of earth have against these decepticons"  
  
"You mean we get to go to earth?" said stepper  
  
"yes," replied Ginari. "anyway as you know part of the autobot code means we should keep ourselves hidden and integrate with society . now while we can disguise ourselves as earth vehicles its harder to disguise our micron partners"  
  
"so what do we do?" said jam master  
  
"microns this is the bio skin replicator you will all use it to take on human identities ."  
  
"you mean we'd look like human beings? Like fleshlings?" said jam master.  
  
"yes that will be the case," said Ginari "but you will be able to revert to your true forms at will"  
  
"Wait!" said hardhead stepping forward "we headmasters have micron bodies which we can download ourselves into will we use it as well?"  
  
Ginari nodded "yes hardhead if you download your self into you micron body. A.k.a your head you will have to use the bio skin replicator"  
  
"Cool!" Said Minerva "I get to be a human girl!"  
  
"Lucky you!" gushed stepper holding Minerva's hands and skipping around  
  
Siren grinned "hey that means you get boobies! Can I cop a feel?"  
  
"No you cant cop a feel of my sisters boobies!" snapped Nightbeat  
  
"Oh yeah? Why not?" Snapped siren  
  
Moments later Nightbeat and siren were rolling around the room fighting  
  
"Hardhead, chromedome, stop them!" Groaned Ginari  
  
Hi q sighed and looked at Ginari "why did we get stuck with them again?"  
  
"Because we volunteered to lead this expedition" said Ginari  
  
"And who's dumb idea was that?"  
  
"Actually it was yours" said Ginari  
  
Hi q shook his head "never, ever, follow my advice again."  
  
Cybertron  
  
Soundwave entered a secret corridor and walked to a lift he stepped inside and the lift descended to a sub level he walked along cataloguing the data he gathered he stopped at a large door and placed his hand against a panel the door opened and Soundwave walked in inside stood a robot his arms folded behind his back looking out of a window  
  
"There has been a development," he began "the younger brother of optimus prime and a group of autobots are following scourge to earth, dropping the probabilities of success down to 68.7% suggestion: send reinforcements to earth to bring probability of success back to suitable levels."  
  
The robot turned round an stared at Soundwave with his one eye "we are in agreement Soundwave" he tapped a panel "send in the mayhem attack squad."  
  
Moments later 9 transformers stood before Soundwave and his one eyed associate "state your name and function" said the one eyed robot  
  
The robotic wolf transformed "carnivac, function team leader"  
  
Then the robotic cat transformed catilla, "function tracking and jungle warfare"  
  
"Blitzwing, aerial combat, tank combat"  
  
"Astrotrain, transport"  
  
"Jetstorm, bomber"  
  
"Tankor, ground support"  
  
"Quake, gunner"  
  
"Demolisher, gunner"  
  
"Ransack, aerial combat "  
  
"Good your mission will be to present yourself to our supreme commander on earth, scourge but you will refer to him as black convoy or lord scourge do you understand?"  
  
"Yes commander shockwave we wont let you down!" they all replied  
  
"Take the nemesis the fastest ship we have you leave in a Pico click"  
  
Deep in space on the sword of primus  
  
"Scourge the engines are ready"  
  
Scourge nodded "very well prepare to jump to earth!"  
  
The engines started to hum and whine the ship went into a slow rotation and a transwarp tunnel opened the sword of primus flew into the tunnel  
  
Ginari watched as it opened, "we only have one shot at this. hardhead activate boosters we have to get into that tunnel just before it closes, the residue should mask us from the sword's scanners!"  
  
"Roger that Ginari" said hardhead  
  
The starglider raced towards the gate at top speed  
  
"Ahhh!" Screamed stepper "we aren't going to make it!"  
  
"Chill out sis" snapped jazz "hardhead will get us through."  
  
"But what happens if we only get halfway through! What happens if---" stepper found herself staring at some very angry crewmates "I think I better keep my mouth shut" she said quietly  
  
Earth  
  
The sword of primus exited the gate and flew through earth's atmosphere. "The cloaking device is on said blaze."  
  
"Good" said scourge "I want us to set the ship down. here" scourge pointed to a white wilderness.  
  
"What is that white stuff?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"That is snow" replied scourge "this is Antarctica its deserted enough not to draw to much attention"  
  
the sword of primus landed and the decepticons disembarked  
  
"Its.cold!" Snapped triggerhappy  
  
scourge nodded "don't worry your internal heaters will compensate our first objective is to establish a network."  
  
"Say what?" Said Starscream  
  
"The autobot space bridge can get them to almost any place on earth in seconds" began scourge "while it would be too much trouble to take control of the autobot space bridge, I remember an incident where the autobots had created a dummy space bridge to stop us from finding their base. with a little modification the dummy spacebridge will serve us almost as well as the autobots spacebridge."  
  
The starglider entered earth's orbit "phew!!" Gasped stepper "you were cutting it fine hardhead"  
  
"Don't worry" said hardhead "I said I would get us through and I did!"  
  
"Um hardhead?" Said siren a frown on his face "why is that flashing red?" He said pointing  
  
The crew looked at the flashing red light "what's that red light for?" Said Nightbeat  
  
"How am I supposed to know!" snapped hardhead He pulled out a huge manual and started flicking through  
  
"Ah! Here it is that button indicates a critical malfunction a.k.a the engines are about.to.self-destruct."  
  
"Self-destruct!" Screamed Minerva "im too young to die!!!" she screamed  
  
Ginari sprung up from his seat "hardhead jettison the engine now!" Hardhead smashed a panel and pulled a lever the engine detached and exploded sending the starglider into a spin.  
  
"Were going down!"  
  
Spike wickety was driving along with his family in the car, his wife and 5 year old son Daniel plus his brother booster and his girlfriend  
  
"why does dad have to live so far from civilisation" groaned booster  
  
spike was about to retort when he saw a light in the sky he thought nothing of it and drove on towards his dads house. but then realised the light was getting closer he stopped the car and looked up then swore kicking the car into reverse he sped away at top speed a huge fireball streaked overhead and headed into the mountains.  
  
"Wow!" gasped booster "did you see the size of that comet?"  
  
"That was no comet, that was a U.F.O!" said spike trembling  
  
"Should we call the authorities?" Said Carly  
  
"And say what?" Said spike in wonder "that I just saw a U.F.O? They'd just laugh at me and probably lock me up!"  
  
"So what do we do then?" Said Carly  
  
"Tonight we go to dads house tomorrow me n' booster are gonna go check it out."  
  
To be continued. 


	6. new arrivals

Authors note: Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp have upgraded to Starscream's armada form also booster isn't a spelling mistake, I decided since I have a decepticon named buster, it would be confusing to have two busters running around  
  
Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter six  
  
Captain Tony walker was flying recon when he picked up 7 fast approaching aircraft  
  
"Control this is eagle 7 I've got 7 bogies fast approaching home's position not responding to hails request course of action, over."  
  
"This is control to eagle 7 treat as hostile I repeat treat as hostile"  
  
"Roger that control eagle 7 out."  
  
Tony clicked on his jet to jet radio "you heard control shot 'em down!"  
  
Starscream chuckled as he saw the approaching humans. "Ace, dreadwind, buster, hydra proceed to objective!"  
  
Skywarp laughed, "im guessing this means we get to play with the fleshbags?"  
  
"You got it Skywarp," laughed Starscream  
  
Tony watched as four jets broke off and flew off to the right while the 3 which weren't of any recognisable military design flew towards his squadron the trio picked up speed and shot straight past them Tony swore and banked his f16 and shot after them he unleashed a salvo of scud missiles but the jets avoided them with ease.  
  
"Damn skipper" said Theo peters "just what are those things nothing moves that fast!"  
  
"Captain!" yelled Johnny Kimble "the black one it just vanished!"  
  
"What! That's impossible!"  
  
Suddenly the black jet re-materialised behind Theo and Johnny's jets  
  
"Surprise humans!" laughed Skywarp as he unleashed a salvo of rapid laser fire blowing Theo to smithereens and sending Johnny hurtling towards the ground  
  
The other members of Tony's squad gasped in horror "just what were these things?"  
  
Thundercracker swung round and unleashed a mighty sonic boom as he changed speeds the sonic boom caused the glass in the cockpit to shatter Harry screamed as a piece of shattered glass impaled him through the shoulder he hit the eject button and abandoned his fighter  
  
"Pitiful!" said Starscream he swung round "Thundercracker, Skywarp join the others at the objective I will deal with these pitiful humans"  
  
The black and blue jets flew off and Tony watched in horror as the red jet started to unfold, or rather flip he then realised what he was seeing he had seen this type of thing before on CNN an event that happened in Tokyo. He was facing transformers in that moment Tony new he was doomed  
  
Tony closed his eyes. "The lord is my Sheppard "  
  
He got no further as Starscream blew up the earth jets with a single blast from his cannons  
  
The military base  
  
The decepticons looked around "well that was fun said ace but we're here to pick up experiment x"  
  
"What's that?" said hydra  
  
"I have no idea Scourge wants it and what he wants, he gets" said buster  
  
"Boys there is no way im going to let you go out there on ya own" said sparkplug wickety Spike and booster smiled "but dad who'll stay with Carly Daniel and Lisa?"  
  
Sparkplug shook his head "they'll be alright here. Besides if something bad does happen out there, to you two what chance do you think an old man like me will have. Im coming and that's final we'll take my van"  
  
Spike sighed then kissed his wife "if we're not back in 12 hours get as far away from here as you can."  
  
Darkwing blew open the vault before him "bingo!" He yelled "hey Starscream were in!"  
  
Starscream walked over and looked at the chambers before him. He looked at the humans in each chamber twisted horribly till they no longer resembled human beings  
  
"My, my, my these humans have been very, very, busy. how many of them are alive?"  
  
"Just this one." said ace pointing  
  
"It seems to be undergoing a slow metamorphism," said buster  
  
Starscream nodded "load it up and lets go! While I would like to tear up more humans Scourge doesn't want us risking over-exposure make sure we have all the notes as well, they could prove useful!  
  
Booster, spike, and sparkplug gaped at the wreckage of a spaceship which had landed literally in sparkplugs back yard  
  
"Holy crap" said sparkplug its huge! "Should we take a look?"  
  
"Uh-uh no way lets just take a few photo's and get out of here," said spike  
  
"Got it," said booster pulling out his digicam and taking a few shots  
  
As they turned to walk away they heard stomping  
  
"Oh no they must of seen us!" Squeaked booster  
  
The trio could hear the stomps getting closer they ran to their van and jumped in they tried to reverse but reversed too fast and slipped off the path the van went into a spin spike said a silent pray for his wife and child when suddenly the van stopped spinning  
  
"Are you okay?" came a booming voice  
  
Sparkplug opened his eyes and gasped grabbing both his sons "look!" He said pointing they looked out the window and found themselves staring into two glowing eyes; he saw it belonged to a robotic face  
  
"I said are you okay?" came the voice which spike knew to be coming from the robotic face suddenly spike had a revelation  
  
"You're a transformer! Like the ones that were in Tokyo a year back!"  
  
"Yeah!" said booster "he looks like that red fire engine a bit doesn't he?"  
  
"Im Ginrai, the red fire engine is optimus prime, my brother. Im sorry if I startled you, I was trying to warn you about the dangerous ledge"  
  
"That's okay," said sparkplug  
  
Booster looked at Ginrai "if you're the red fire- I mean optimus prime's brother you're a good guy right?"  
  
Ginrai nodded "a dangerous terrorist faction known as the decepticons have come to earth optimus is a bit tied up so we're here to try to hold them back."  
  
"We?" Said spike. Spike watched as more transformers came out of the forest "whoa" he muttered  
  
Scourge looked at the newly online decepticons "welcome." said Scourge "I am lord Scourge, the black convoy leader of the decepticons and your master. You are among the first of a new breed of transformers, you are decepticons and the universe is will be ours for the taking! "  
  
Scourge looked at the truly colossal robot that stood as tall as ruination. "Your name?"  
  
"Skyquake black convoy, and these are my predators Talon, Falcon, Skydive, Snare, Stalker, and Gutcruncher," replied the giant  
  
Scourge nodded he pointed to another group of transformers "what are your names?"  
  
"Crankcase"  
  
"Fearswoop"  
  
"Snipe"  
  
"Terrordive"  
  
"Tornado"  
  
"Hawk"  
  
"Calcar" said the last robot the tones of its voice identifying it as female  
  
"That has got to be the most ugliest femme I have ever seen!" Laughed misfire  
  
Suddenly he was face to face with the muzzle of a very large machine gun. You want to repeat that again sunshine calcar hissed  
  
Misfire stepped back "whoa there missy! There is no reason to get hostile!"  
  
"You haven't seen me hostile" snapped calcar  
  
"Spirited isn't she?" said Cyclonus to Scourge  
  
Scourge nodded "calcar stand down, misfire your on cleanup duty tonight."  
  
"Wha? But?" Misfire looked at Scourge "yes black convoy Sama"  
  
Just then Starscream arrived with his expedition  
  
"I trust all went well?" said Scourge  
  
"Yeah we got to play with some human jets, poor workmanship through, they fell apart with little play didn't they Skywarp?"  
  
Skywarp grinned "oh definitely"  
  
"Do you have experiment x?"  
  
"Yes of course I got it Scourge now enlighten me what is experiment x?"  
  
"According to the combaticons who can tap into the military communication networks experiment x is an experiment on humans using predacon DNA. Human scientists managed to gather samples from various battles between the predacons and autobots in Tokyo and infect humans with it" said Scourge "When Beta heard about it she assured me further study could prove useful."  
  
"That I did Scourge that I did I have some theories on the potential of this virus but I wont be able to test them till I get it to the lab. " said Beta coming in to the hangar with her bodyguards  
  
Scourge nodded "Starscream take experiment x to the lab"  
  
Scourge turned to his new warriors "now lets get some facts straight."  
  
Spike drove the car into the driveway Carly ran out and hugged him  
  
"What happened?" She asked  
  
"They were autobots, you know transformers. There's an evil warlord or something which has come to earth and they're here to stop it"  
  
Carly gaped at spike "transformers? On your dads land?"  
  
"Yeah" said sparkplug "and they're going to be there for a while as they had to jettison their engines in space, which reminds me we're not to say a word to anyone about this got that?" Carly and Lisa nodded  
  
Ginrai was directing the wielding of a support beam when hardhead approached him "we got a possible decepticon sighting in New England it seems some mysterious jets wiped everything out and took off with a valuable experiment"  
  
Ginrai stopped what he was doing and turned to brainstorm "you and highbrow are our flyers get down their fast, scan for residue energon exhaust and signs of decepticons."  
  
"Got it Ginrai!" Said brainstorm  
  
"Oh and make sure you stay cloaked!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah as if we have the mental faculties of a newly forged spark" muttered highbrow  
  
Ginrai sighed he would have to talk to highbrow about that attitude but right now there were more important things he looked at a group of robots working a short distance to the right  
  
"Nightbeat! Siren! I need communications with cybertron and I need it stat!"  
  
"Working on it Ginrai!" said siren  
  
Ginrai nodded and went back to wielding the panels he hoped that they would be able to hold the decepticon onslaught at bay.  
  
Scourge looked at the 9 warriors kneeling before him  
  
"So Optimus's kid brother followed me here? This could prove very, very entertaining."  
  
To be continued. 


	7. dark awakenings

Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter seven  
  
"Your first mission is to track down the autobots find out where they're hiding, but do not engage them"  
  
"Yes my lord" said carnivac bowing he transformed into his beast mode his bio skin flowing over his body, moments later there was a giant wolf walking out of the room  
  
Scourge turned on the main computers of the sword of primus  
  
He typed in a code then typed send moments later a message appeared on screen  
  
"Who is this? What do you want?"  
  
Scourge started to type again  
  
"Ginrai Tokyo 7 pm GMT time, come alone. Scourge"  
  
Scourge turned off the computer after the message was sent and looked out over the artic wasteland he watched as Starscream gave orders to his new troops. He would have to watch Starscream closely as he knew that Starscream had no qualms about ousting him from control, but Starscream was very, very, useful and was perfectly suited to command of the decepticon air forces. Scourge chuckled to himself another good thing about Starscream as air commander was the fact that he had to keep Cyclonus and Skyquake in line two very ambitious warriors who didn't like having to play second fiddle to Starscream. scourge burst out laughing and then turned to look at the beta on screen  
  
"You have something to report?"  
  
Beta nodded her head. Scourge noted she looked surprised, shaken even  
  
"The human infected with the techno virus its metamorphism has finished it is completely techno organic and very, very active"  
  
"What do you mean active?"  
  
"Its assimilating mass at an astounding rate it's already burst through the safeties-"  
  
"Mother beta look out," shouted roadqueen  
  
Scourge watched as beta ducked and a tentacle smashed into the position beta had just vacated scourge cursed, grabbed his sword and raced down the corridor  
  
The sight that greeted him was the whole science level was covered in techno organic material he saw mirage and hyperwheels hanging upside down  
  
"Let me get you down" he shouted he unleashed a blast and the two brothers fell to the ground  
  
"Thanks boss!" they yelled, "we're getting out of here!"  
  
Scourge nodded and entered the lab what greeted him was a techno-organic monster tentacles were flying everywhere scourge saw beta trapped in some sort of cocoon with a mighty slash of his blade he freed her.  
  
"Free the others" he snapped "ill deal with the monstrosity" he rushed at the techno-organic creature as he swung at what seemed to be the heart he suddenly felt a strange presence in his mind he stopped  
  
"Vector-sigma? I, I" scourge looked up as if in a daze  
  
Flash looked at beta "what's up with the boss man?"  
  
Beta looked at scourge "I don't know."  
  
Scourge dropped his sword and the creature literally flowed over him  
  
"My lord!" screamed roadqueen as she opened fire  
  
"No!" Snapped beta "you could hurt scourge!"  
  
Scourge saw a young woman before him  
  
"Have you quite finished?" He said to her  
  
The woman looked at him  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am scourge and if you want I can help you."  
  
"Why do I need help? What can you do for me? What are you?"  
  
"I am a transformer a superior life form to humans and I can help you obtain revenge on humanity"  
  
"What do you mean? Im human!"  
  
"You know that's no longer true they took that away from you. You know this yet are denying it"  
  
The woman looked at her hands and started to scream, "what have they done to me!"  
  
"They took from my species and infected you with a virus"  
  
The woman cried for what seemed like a few minutes as her skin took on a techno organic texture she looked at scourge  
  
"I, I want them to pay, damn humanity! If humanity was so great why did my mother leave me on that street?"  
  
"Yes humanity abandoned you just like your mother. join us, join a superior species your already halfway there. Just take my hand"  
  
The woman looked at scourge she looked at uncertain but then she looked at her hands an angry expression spread across her face and she took scourges hand  
  
Starscream looked at the techno-organic blob "it's probably too late" he said as he readied his cannons "oh well scourge" he smiled "don't worry ill lead the decepticons to glory, your death wont be forgotten"  
  
Suddenly light spewed out from the monster and Starscream watched as a the techno-organic matter that had spread out over the lab receded and in some cases disintegrated  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but Im not dead yet Starscream" said scourge. in scourge's arms was an egg of sorts he put it down and it started to melt inside curled up was a femme of sorts  
  
"What, is that?" said Starscream.  
  
"This is experiment x" said scourge "she's decided to join us"  
  
Beta looked at the curled up figure "hmm interesting she looks like a femme, in fact she scans as a transform but how?"  
  
"Immediate answer? She absorbed one of your blank protoforms for stability "  
  
The femme opened her eyes "welcome to the family widow" said scourge.  
  
The starglider  
  
Ginrai looked at the results of the investigation by brainstorm and highbrow  
  
"And you're sure?" He said shaking his head  
  
"Positive Ginrai the humans were experimenting with predacon DNA"  
  
Ginrai shook his head humans should know better than to mess with things they don't understand "okay brainstorm that will be all, highbrow can I have a word?"  
  
Highbrow looked at Ginrai as brainstorm left "yes?" He said  
  
"Highbrow just what is your problem?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand Ginrai you're just a youngling"  
  
"What's that got to do with the way you've been acting? Ever since I came on board this expedition you've been gratering me the wrong way, what is it that's bothering you? It's affecting the other autobots around you!"  
  
Highbrow snorted  
  
Ginrai suddenly had a revelation "that is the reason isn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" snapped highbrow?  
  
"I'm a youngling that's the problem. I'm a youngling, and you think I got this job because of who my brother is?"  
  
"Well your brother is a prime isn't he, he's leader of the autobots!"  
  
Highbrow "I worked for my rank and yes I volunteered for this expedition but-"  
  
"This expedition should have been mine's" snapped highbrow "do you know how long I worked to get where I am? The wars I've been through? Just to have some young hotshot like you come in and take the position I worked for?"  
  
"Highbrow it wasn't like that I."  
  
"Save it Ginrai I have to serve you as you're my commanding officer but it doesn't mean im going to like it and be your friend!" highbrow turned and stormed out  
  
"Spirited isn't he?" said hi q.  
  
Ginrai sighed shook his head and looked at his monitor he looked at the message on  
  
The monitor it was 5am by GMT he typed in a reply  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Widow sat silently in the lab roadqueen and hurricane were scanning her over  
  
"Scourge what happened in there? One thing I know for sure was that experiment x-"  
  
"Widow." interrupted scourge  
  
"Widow," said beta continuing "cannot absorb transformers are own natural immunity and techno-organic control system prevents this! And just why did you zone out?"  
  
"Need you ask beta? Vector sigma and I are literally one and through vector sigma the wisdom of primus is mines just as much as prime's"  
  
Beta smiled "but of course you're both linked to the Allspark"  
  
Scourge nodded "yes vector sigma stayed my hand when I was going to destroy widow, it advised me to let it connect with me and reason with the being within, and I did. I persuaded her to join us and vector sigma did the rest."  
  
"So vector sigma created a bridge, that allowed her to merge with the blank protoform and gain stability, we already discovered her alt mode ironically it's a spider" said Beta  
  
"What I need to know is what's her offensive capability" said scourge  
  
"Amazingly she's a walking virus carrier the techno virus is still in her system and get this, she can still absorb and assimilate matter. But something even more valuable is her effect on carbon-based matter and life forms. look at this,"  
  
Beta activated a monitor it showed widow firing out something a cloud  
  
"She has the ability to fire off techno organic spores in the form of spore clouds and techno organic spines very thin in diameter which upon contact infects the life form 5 hours they become this" scourge looked on screen before him was a human man with parts of his flesh hanging off and other parts showing signs of turning techno-organic  
  
"There is little brain activity and for all intents and purposes the organic parts of the carbon based life form not transformed by this point is inert aka dead 10 hours after that they become this"  
  
Scourge gasped, "By primus what is that!!!"  
  
"The closest I can say is it's a techno organic monster totally under the absolute control of widow," replied beta  
  
Scourge looked at the creature, it could hardly hold a stable shape it was like a misshapen ape with long spiky arms and tentacles, the spikes growing and shrinking erratically the tentacles flailing everywhere it has a large maw and no eyes  
  
"What's its combat effectiveness?" He said  
  
"It can tear through two foot of solid steel with ease"  
  
"An army of these monsters unleashed upon the world populace think of the terror the chaos we need a live more broader test through." Said scourge  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking" said Beta "the plan is to take widow to a human town and tell her to let loose we can see how fast the virus spreads through the populace and how much control she has over them"  
  
Scourge nodded "get on it right away.take your bodyguards, as well as Calcar, crankcase, blaze, and fearswoop with you for protection."  
  
Scourge turned and walked away "Right now I have to go meet Ginrai"  
  
The starglider  
  
Minerva transformed into her car mode her head flying off and transforming into its micron form the micron body stood still as a substance seeming flowed over till where once stood a micron stood a naked human female of approximately 18 years old she walked to the trunk of Minerva's car body a pulled out a jumpsuit and pulled it on.  
  
"Hey min where are you going?" said Nightbeat  
  
"I need to get out of here! Everyone's on edge I think ill drive down to city for a few hours."  
  
Nightbeat shook his head "sis Ginrai said."  
  
"I know what he said," sighed Minerva. "We're to stay here monitor the airwaves for anything going on which could be to do with decepticons, by the way where did Ginrai run to?"  
  
"He didn't say," said Nightbeat  
  
"Well don't worry Nightbeat ill be back before he gets back." With that Minerva stepped into her car-self and drove off  
  
Tokyo.  
  
Ginrai stood looking at the city of Tokyo he transformed and drove into the city. After five minutes a black tanker truck joined him.  
  
"I came scourge what's this about? You evoked an ancient cybertronion custom and asked to talk."  
  
The starglider  
  
Highbrow turned to stepper "go after Minerva, bring her back! Right now!" Stepper nodded and transformed driving off  
  
"We can't have autobots running off when we've got to prepare for the next thing the decepticons pull! "  
  
In the tree's a little way off sat a wolf..  
  
"You have no idea autobots staying together isn't going to help you one bit."  
  
To be continued... 


	8. its good to talk

Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter eight  
  
"What?!" Shouted Ginrai "you want me to join you? Did you leave your CPU in the waste disposal unit? I'll never join the decepticons!"  
  
"Why?" said scourge "because I don't fit with the autobot philosophy on how things should be?"  
  
"You don't respect the sanctity of life!"  
  
"Because I will crush one of primes humans without a second thought? Don't give me that crap! Do humans treat their lower life forms any better than I do? They step on bugs they hunt wild animals for sport! They even go as far as drowning unwanted baby kittens!" snapped Scourge  
  
"What's a kitten?" said Ginrai.  
  
Scourge looked at Ginrai and pulled out a holo-cube. "Here take a look at those little creatures"  
  
Ginrai gasped, "they're, they're so cute! And humans drown them?"  
  
"Yes." said scourge "but we're straying here Ginrai" scourge grabbed Ginrai suddenly  
  
"This is what I saw when I scanned every human airwave for 5 minutes it was a totally random scan," said scourge "don't resist Ginrai your going to see it anyway"  
  
Ginrai screamed in pain as images filtered into his mind.  
  
Koji sat at home reading his magazine when he saw his communicator, the one given to him by optimus prime was on. He flipped it up and gasped as he saw scourge holding an autobot by the head and the autobot screaming the autobot looked a lot like optimus prime.  
  
Koji grabbed the communicator "whatever scourge's doing fight it!"  
  
"But the horror!" gasped Ginrai "The murders the wars the beatings! How can humans be so cruel to one another!"  
  
"It happens human beings can be destructive," replied Koji "but try to find the positive things humans do! Isn't worth wading through all that crap?"  
  
Ginrai screamed once more and fell to the ground on his knees scourge knelt forward. "Do you see Ginrai? Do you see what prime couldn't see?"  
  
The starglider  
  
Jazz was talking to crosshairs, siren, and sureshot. "We need that defence grid up guys! Just because Ginrai isn't here doesn't mean we slack off!"  
  
"Hey man it means exactly that, we don't have to do squat!" said sureshot "and what are you going to do go running to mommy highbrow?"  
  
"Besides what's going to happen?" Said siren "the decepticons come knocking on our door?"  
  
"Trust me that a'nt gonna happen" said Crosshairs in is characteristic laid back drawl  
  
"Look guys it---" began jazz "what is it getaway?"  
  
"The decepticons are on their way here!"  
  
Jazz, sureshot and siren looked at crosshairs  
  
"Well I have been wrong on one or two occasions." said crosshairs as he jumped into action  
  
"Oh now you guys start working on the shield!" snapped jazz cursing as he rushed to help them  
  
Tokyo  
  
Ginrai stood slowly  
  
"Your good scourge." began Ginrai "you use truth to get your points across. For the only way to get to me is through the truth. You showed me this world and all its ugliness and laid me low but then a child called out to me, he told me to look beyond the horror and find the beauty and I did. I heard the first cry of a human child. I heard the laughter of children playing. I saw a man who had lost a limb rescuing a child. They are reasons not to destroy humanity!"  
  
"One child's cry stops you from seeing my point of view? How very.. Prime -like" sighed scourge  
  
"Yes like I said if it wasn't for Koji."  
  
"Did you say Koji?" Said scourge tensing  
  
"Yes it was Koji who pushed me to look further," replied Ginrai  
  
"Outdone. by that brat.. Argh!" Roared scourge. "It should have been so easy! you weren't corrupted by human society like prime was and if you could have been made to see things from my point of view, even if you didn't join the cons, I would have had the moral victory. Oh well ill have to settle for the physical victory the destruction of the starglider base, your crew, and the head of optimus primes brother on a platter."  
  
The starglider  
  
Jazz turned to Artfire "get the signal out we need to get Ginrai back here!" Artfire nodded and rushed off, Jazz turned and looked at the shield it wouldn't last for much longer.  
  
Highbrow rushed forward "I've laid down a mine field out there it will slow down any ground based con, and brainstorm put up some remote aerial gun drones how you handling the other defences?"  
  
"The field wont hold for much longer," said jazz "but the main cannons are positioned and ready" Highbrow nodded and cocked his gun "well boys it looks like we're going to experience a real war see you at the finish?"  
  
Tokyo  
  
"What do you mean scourge?" said Ginrai  
  
"Oh, while you're here my decepticons are descending on your base en-mass they're going to crush your crew like human fly's "  
  
"No!" Said Ginrai turning away only to come face to face with a familiar face he went flying as the new arrival punched him in the face  
  
"Hi little Ginrai remember me?"  
  
"How can I forget you motormaster you and your brothers were prime's biggest rival back in the day I should have known you would have fallen in with this scum after you incarceration" replied Ginrai rubbing his jaw  
  
"Ah yes." said motormaster "prison was enlightening but lets talk about the present and what im going to do to you."  
  
Cybertron  
  
A predacon walked down a hall. He entered a large room and steered up at the three warriors looking at him  
  
"What is it Tripidactus?" said the predacon  
  
"You are no doubt aware of the autobots recent troubles with the decepticon known as scourge are you not?"  
  
"Yes I know of the trouble that Megatron's only decent creations have caused," replied the predacon  
  
"Good we want you to take a force and go to earth." Said the three warriors in unison  
  
"Why?" replied the predacon  
  
"The autobots are too busy and wont know what we're up to if you can forge a tentative alliance with these decepticons we can fortify a launch pad to stage our conquest of cybertron from"  
  
"So join scourge on earth? I have the feeling he won't like partners."  
  
"No just form an alliance that way he won't interfere with your mission in fact he may aid you." said the three warriors known as Tripidactus  
  
"As you command Tripidactus," replied the predacon  
  
"Good." Said Tripidactus "and Cryotek?"  
  
"Yes Tripidactus?"  
  
"Don't fail us or you'll join Galvatron decorating our chamber." Cryotek looked at the body of Galvatron hanging from the ceiling  
  
"I won't fail," said Cryotek  
  
As he left the room he didn't see a small robotic bird perched on a pillar filming everything it took of and flew away. Moments later it flew into a building and perched on Soundwave's arm  
  
"So the predacons are attempting to take advantage of the unrest, " he said. "I must alert shockwave at once."  
  
Ginrai went skidding across the street "your pretty strong motormaster let me respond in kind.Ginrai, super transform!"  
  
Motormaster shook his head "why do autobots always telegraph their moves?" he watched as Ginrai's trailer rushed forward "oh great don't tell me. he really has got a super form!"  
  
"Well motormaster you now face super Ginrai!" He punched motormaster who went sailing through the air.  
  
Scourge laughed "impressive Ginrai but its not enough cause now you face.me!"  
  
Scourge rushed forward and shoulder-barged Ginrai. Ginrai fell back then flipped over  
  
"He's strong, extremely strong even in my super form this is going to be a struggle" thought Ginrai. He concentrated refocused his strength and attacked if he couldn't get scourge down for long enough for him to enter the space bridge he wouldn't be able to aid his crew  
  
Scourge literally spun out of the way of Ginrai's charge and kicked him from behind "Really Ginrai! Even sideburn wouldn't have fallen for that move!"  
  
Ginrai shook himself of charged again but this time he leapt through the air somersaulting scourge looked up and was suddenly ripped of his feet as Ginrai's caught scourges head between his legs and hurricanrana'd him  
  
Scourge bounced up "you attacked me with a wrestling move? You actually managed to floor me with a wrestling move!"  
  
Ginrai laughed "what's the matter scourge you don't like wrestling?"  
  
"No its not that." said scourge darting forward "its just. I've always wanted to do this!" he kicked Ginrai in the lower chest area then grabbed him and spun him round. And upside down "For the record Ginrai, this is a tombstone."  
  
Koji watched the battle on TV he gasped this Ginrai was losing he needed help. Koji grabbed his communicator "is there anybody out there? Ginrai needs help!"  
  
Suddenly a face appeared on screen "did you say Ginrai Koji?"  
  
The starglider  
  
"The shield is down!" yelled Starscream "prepare to attack!"  
  
"Im picking up mines" yelled blitzwing.  
  
"Decepticons! Take to the air!" As the aerial decepticons lifted off they came under attack from the remote drones Starscream motioned for the decepticons to pull back "dreadwind darkwing, predators clear a path!"  
  
The five jets took to the air and unleashed a massive missile barrage  
  
Jazz gasped "oh great that lasted long! prepare to fire the main cannons! We only have limited manoeuvrability and they will pick our cannons off given half the chance!"  
  
Sureshot was firing at skywarp and didn't notice Cattila stalking him Suddenly Cattila pounced and razor sharp fangs tore through Sureshot's side he screamed as he fell to the ground where carnivac and Cattila immediately set upon him  
  
"Hang on buddy!" yelled crosshairs as he transformed and rammed into carnivac he grabbed his wounded friend, the decepticons had really done a number on him they had severed a leg and had literally tore chunks out of him. Most of his outer plating was missing. Suddenly crosshairs was thrown off his feet by a blast he turned and saw blitzwing taking aim he said a prayer to primus and levelled his gun at the approaching decepticon tank.  
  
"Say good night autobot," snarled blitzwing  
  
Suddenly blitzwing was sent spinning as hardhead rammed him in the side  
  
"Get to cover" roared hardhead "ill deal with blitzwing!"  
  
Jazz rushed to help crosshairs get sureshot inside he saw highbrow hefting a very large device "Highbrow what's that?" He asked  
  
"It's our last defence." replied highbrow coming into clear view  
  
Jazz gasped as he realised what it was Nightbeat took one look and also gasped  
  
"That's the antimatter reactor, you can't be serious!" shouted Nightbeat.  
  
"Im very serious. Our mission is to protect the earth from decepticons, if we can't stop them they will run riot over the earth. And if we're to fall here today im taking all those cons with us." said highbrow  
  
Tokyo  
  
Scourge grabbed Ginrai by an arm and yanked tearing Ginrai's arm clean off Ginrai stifled a scream of pain and fell back "he was way out of his depth!" He thought to himself  
  
"No scream?" Said scourge "good. I like that in opponents it shows character!" scourge ran forward and grabbed Ginrai flinging him across the street  
  
Ginrai went headfirst through a building he could take much more his systems were starting to fail he struggled up to see scourge charging towards him as scourge swung the sword of fury Ginrai darted to the side scourge let go of the sword with one hand and slammed an elbow into Ginrai's back. Ginrai felt his servos go off line as he smashed into the ground.  
  
"Its over Ginrai" said scourge bringing his sword down to sever Ginrai's head but something stopped him he looked at his arm to see someone was holding him he turned to his left to see motormaster unconscious on the floor he turned to his right and looked at Ginrai's last minute saviour.  
  
"Ultra Magnus?! Weren't you on cybertron?"  
  
"No scourge I wasn't. I've been on this earth all this time and I only just heard of your return to earth. And when Koji told me that-" Ultra Magnus fell back as scourge head butted him and somersaulted away  
  
"Well it looks like I have two of optimus prime's siblings to kill!" he said readying himself to charge  
  
"But then you have to deal with us as well!" said a voice scourge turned round to see a bunch of trains and cars  
  
"Who the?"  
  
"We're Ultra Magnus's soldiers and I really don't think you got the strength to take us all on at once"  
  
"Where the abyss did all these autobots come from! Bah!" snapped Scourge he grabbed motormaster "it seems you and Ginrai live for today but don't worry ill be back Magnus, and your friends cant protect you twenty four seven. Oh and Koji, you cant protect Koji as well can you?" Scourge disappeared laughing manically  
  
Starscream blew up another cannon "this is getting too easy!"  
  
"Well Starscream try this on for size." highbrow walked out with the reactor  
  
"Its anti-matter" gasped carnivac jumping back  
  
"Surely you're not that insane autobot?!" Snapped Starscream  
  
"Oh yes I am if you don retreat right now ill overload this reactor and boom! You know the rest " said highbrow  
  
Cyclonus transformed and turned to Starscream. "I know highbrow from my academy days he doesn't bluff. Might I suggest a tactical withdrawal?"  
  
"Astrotrain!" Shouted Starscream "transform and get us out of here!"  
  
Astrotrain transformed and the decepticons rushed inside carrying their wounded  
  
"This isn't over autobot, not by a long shot!" said Starscream as he entered Astrotrain  
  
The train drove a short way off and disappeared. Highbrow sunk to the floor and sighed, suddenly he heard cheering.  
  
"All right we did it!"  
  
"The decepticons are retreating!"  
  
"Highbrow you da man!"  
  
Highbrow smiled stood up then turned to survey the damage the starglider was wrecked beyond repair he saw at least 3 autobots badly damaged but they were all alive  
  
Suddenly he heard a gasp he turned to see Ultra Magnus and a group of transformers in his arms hung Ginrai.  
  
Minerva drove through town where was all the humans why was she picking up a high techno organic residue she stepped out of her car body and looked around she heard a moaning coming an ally she gasped at what she saw it was people only horribly mutated people she gasped and stepped back as they walked towards her the flesh hanging off their bodies  
  
"Oooookay! What's wrong with this picture?" she gasped  
  
To be continued. 


	9. A night on the town

Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter nine  
  
Minerva jumped into her car and kicked it into reverse only to discover her path was blocked by the mutated humans she suddenly heard the roar of rubber as Stepper literally smashed through them.  
  
"Stepper!" Minerva gasped, "You just killed those humans!"  
  
"Min, shift to your true form and activate your scanners whatever those things were they weren't human!"  
  
Minerva transformed and her micron body shed its bio skin and transformed into her head she looked around and suddenly gasped  
  
"Stepper im picking up over 3 thousand moving organisms and only 110 are human? What's going on?"  
  
"How would I know you're the scientist!"  
  
"Im a trainee medic Stepper. -Uh-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A large number of those things are coming this way "  
  
"That's just great" said Stepper "lets get out...huh? Where did that come from? There's a force field around the city! It wasn't there when I entered town!"  
  
Suddenly the ground in front of Minerva was torn up by machine gun fire.  
  
She spun round but saw nothing  
  
"Were not alone." said Stepper.  
  
"No duh! We've got techno-organic monsters after us!"  
  
"No Minerva think you've seen these monsters do they look like the sort of monsters to hold big cybertronium piercing machine guns"  
  
Minerva shook her head then gasped "decepticons?"  
  
Stepper nodded "we better watch our back, they must be behind all this just what did they do to the humans?"  
  
"From previous observations the monsters are the humans how they were transformed into that I have no idea, wait the techno-organic concentration.that's got to be it, " said Minerva.  
  
Stepper stopped walking and gaped "min, min!"  
  
Minerva looked forward and gasped at the building in front of her started to shift form becoming a huge techno-organic monster its body was riddled with half human faces.  
  
Beta watched the two autobots run for their lives. "Calcar my dear that was a stroke of genius letting them through the shield what better way to get the test as accurate as possible than to allow autobot interference"  
  
Calcar nodded and stared at the screen.  
  
"The buildings are techno organic too!" Yelled Stepper  
  
Minerva nodded and pulled out her rifle "okay," she said as she twisted a knob on the side turned and fired at the monster "take this!" The blast impacted and the creature let out a squeal and turned grey and crumbled to dust  
  
"Whoa what in Primus's name did you do?"  
  
"I noticed how unstable they were they never stayed one shape for long and realised that their techno-organic structure was highly unstable. I modified my disrupter cannon to fire a focused beam of chronaton particles which would totally destabilise it."  
  
Stepper turned to her micron partner Pureshot, then both of them looked at Minerva "tell me the frequency for that chronaton blast!"  
  
Beta snarled, "they've already found away to stop them!"  
  
"That doesn't matter" said widow "it only works on the hundred percent techno organic drones."  
  
Beta nodded "of course.its just."  
  
"How long do you think it will be before the autobots die?" Said hurricane  
  
Calcar shook her head, "they'll get out of here, when the deactivate the main generator"  
  
"Then we have to stop them from getting to the generators" said roadqueen  
  
Widow nodded her eyes glowed "I've increased security around the generator."  
  
Calcar nodded. "Ill go down and provide additional support"  
  
Beta nodded "Crankcase, Blaze go with her, I have to make my report to scourge."  
  
Minerva transformed and drove into an area of town which was strangely void of techno organic matter she suddenly felt a drain on her systems she downloaded herself into her micron body and stepped out of her car body she looked at Stepper "your going to have to stay here as there's some sort of EM disruption energy field which plays havoc with our systems, my micron body is shielded by my bio skin"  
  
Stepper nodded and transformed, her micron partner Pureshot transformed from gun mode and bio-skinned up she turned to Stepper "ill keep our link open" Stepper nodded  
  
"Good luck girls ill look after your main body min!"  
  
"You know im really scared now," said Pureshot  
  
Minerva nodded "what ever the cons did its horrible!"  
  
Scourge looked at beta "both our missions had to be abandoned an autobot had a anti mater reactor of fair size and threatened to detonate it, also Ultra Magnus is on earth and he has a strikeforce of his own im going to have to bring more decepticons online to compensate for this development, anyway how's your controlled environment test going?"  
  
"Its no longer so controlled we let a random factor in two autobots to gauge how autobot interference affects the situation."  
  
Scourge nodded "very well finish up and return to base scourge out!"  
  
Minerva walked along a street and saw dead bodies everywhere "what do you think happened here Pureshot?"  
  
"I have no-lookout!" screamed Pureshot  
  
A young boy raced at Minerva swinging a baseball bat. "Im not your enemy!" She gasped as she ducked his swing  
  
"How do I know your not one of the infected!" Said the boy  
  
"Look kid im not okay! What's your name?" The boy looked at Minerva suspiciously "the names Rad, what's yours?"  
  
"Mine's is Minerva and this is my friend Pureshot were with the autobots"  
  
"The auto-what's?"  
  
"Autobots silly you know those big robots we saw on TV kind of like those big robots that came to town just after everybody started to go crazy?" said a girl coming out from behind a car  
  
"Alexis I know what transformers are! I just didn't know what an autobot was."  
  
Minerva smiled then looked around "who else is here?"  
  
"Around a hundred of us, as long as we stay in the field the doc created the techno creatures cant get us but it's starting to run low on power."  
  
Minerva nodded "id like to talk to this doc."  
  
Calcar looked over the city at the chaos.  
  
"What's on your mind Calcar?" Said Blaze  
  
"Im at two minds about human beings" she replied  
  
"Oh?" Said Blaze "why?"  
  
"I look at this town and the monsters down there mockeries of transformers and I am disgusted at their audacity to take what isn't theirs, and turn it into something this horrible".  
  
"But, there's a but I can feel it" said Blaze  
  
"But," said Calcar "the more level-headed part of me respects human genius. I mean they took something light years ahead of anything they had and found away to understand it and utilise it to create a virus they have a creative flair about them."  
  
Blaze nodded "I understand your dilemma Calcar, the way I see it is its best to pity them for they have the potential for great things but lack the foresight and the patience to see the pitfalls of their actions. they have vast natural resources they are squandering on trying to keep the status quo as it is they--- hey what's that?"  
  
Calcar looked up and scanned the horizon "it looks like a bomber it's heading this way e.t.a 1 hour 50mins I would say"  
  
"What happened to everybody exactly?" said Pureshot to Rad.  
  
"It started yesterday a truck rolled into town there was a woman with white hair I remember her clearly because she looked hot!"  
  
"Rad stick to what happened" sighed Alexis  
  
"All right, all right! She started to fire off stuff weird darts and dust. Within minute's people were acting very strange, and then they started changing. Carlos he turned into one of those things out there and the people that were changing started to hunt down those that weren't changing and killing them we made are last stand here, then the doc came to our rescue he set-up this device which effects them and they don't come in here"  
  
Pureshot nodded "how did the doctor know what to do?"  
  
"I have no idea said Rad" Pureshot nodded  
  
Minerva steered at the man before her "you're the doctor aren't you?"  
  
The man nodded "and you're not human, what are you?"  
  
"Im a transformer this is my micron body. How were you able to save these people at short notice?"  
  
"Im a British secret agent" said the doctor "I infiltrated a government facility and stole information on their latest experiment know only as experiment x, I had actually been escaping the facility when the decepticons arrived. I barely got out of there alive" "Go on." said Minerva "Anyway when I figured out what they had taken I knew what I had to do I couldn't let experiment x get loose so I tracked it, and brushed up on the counter measures and found her and the decepticons had her up in the artic inside a huge spaceship I would have told my superiors but I decided I had more important things, like stopping experiment x from getting loose. When they moved again I followed them here, I arrived too late to stop her from taking over the town but I managed to save around one hundred civilians but its all for naught if the field doesn't fail letting the monster get us the nukes will."  
  
"Nukes?" Said Minerva  
  
"Nuclear weaponry" said the doctor "standard protocol for the military to send a bomber to do a clean up job and we cant escape because of the force field I tried to persuade them to hold of but they wont they drop the bomb in 1 hour and 45 minutes"  
  
Minerva gasped, "You can communicate with the outside? Do they know about the nukes?" She said waving to the people walking around.  
  
"Yes the force field stops most communications from getting out of the city but radio waves come through with only a 5.8 minute delay and yes they do know about the nukes," said the doctor "they know there's nothing we can do."  
  
"Oh yes there is" said Minerva "give me the schematics to you disruption wave me and Stepper are going to need it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're going for the generator if we can take that out we can get transport to get them out of here!"  
  
"Also I need you to send out a radio communication to this radio frequency."  
  
Widow started to scream  
  
Beta stopped what she was doing and turned to see what was wrong  
  
"They unleashed a disruption wave near the generator! It hurts! It hurts!" screamed widow  
  
Beta grabbed widow and yanked her from her techno organic web  
  
"You have to disconnect child! By the rage of primus why didn't I put in shields after the incident with the human."  
  
Minerva combined with the rest of her body she flexed it felt good to be whole again she turned to Stepper "how's the shield holding? "  
  
"Im cool. Now lets move!"  
  
The doctor turned on his radio wave broadcaster "this is the doctor calling the autobots on emergency code omega alpha gamma omega if your hearing this we need help we need transport for 100 human beings as fast as possible they're going to drop a bomb on us in 1 hour and 45 minutes! Minerva told me you'd help us! I hope she gets that shield down"  
  
Minerva waded through the techno organic sludge that had once been people and buildings suddenly a blast rang out and Stepper went flying,  
  
"Damn" Stepper screamed "right in my gun arm!"  
  
"Don't worry soon ill scrap the rest of you," said a voice  
  
Minerva turned to the voice  
  
Calcar stood before her, her massive machine gun, pointed at her. "Pretty good with the disruptor autobot" said Calcar "but I had the foresight to shield myself and the generator. I guess you're here to get the force field down so your precious humans can escape, but now ya got to get pass me" Calcar opened fire, Minerva dived out of the way and returned fire  
  
Stepper turned to Pureshot "go help Minerva" the micron ran jumped and transformed into gun mode, Minerva jumped to her side grabbing Pureshot in mid air and opened fire. Stepper transformed and raced at Calcar, who instinctively swung round to open fire. Minerva made a dash for the generator, but Calcar fired off a sweeping ark pushing her back Minerva fell to the floor  
  
"Damn!" she muttered "she's good as she's ugly! And she's very hard to get past! Well armoured and very fast too!" she wiped off some of the techno organic sludge and gasped as she remembered something she slammed both hands into the ground and suddenly a surge of energy ripped through the sludge Calcar was thrown off her feet.  
  
"What the?" Calcar looked round to see the generator glowing "what did you do?"  
  
Minerva smiled "the disrupter severed experiment x's control over the techno organic creatures and they became sludge, we all have techno-organic technology inside us or software to control it I just grabbed control of the techno-organic matter and made it overload the generator. Oh and Calcar I'd duck if I was you!"  
  
The generator exploded Calcar was thrown off her feet once more, Calcar shook off the rubble and stared at Minerva "well it looks like you win this one Minerva I would kill you now but I have to tend to my team mate's and get out of here before the bomb hits" Calcar grabbed Blaze and Crankcase and ran forward literally vanishing  
  
Minerva gasped as she saw the bomber jet flying over the city and dropping its payload Minerva said a silent prayer as she saw the bombs descend suddenly brainstorm popped out of the spacebridge flying full pelt. Swooping down and grabbing Minerva and Stepper and darting back through the spacebridge  
  
"The humans! What of the humans" gasped Minerva  
  
"Don't worry the trainbots got them they were able to disrupt the shield in a small area and get them out!" said brainstorm  
  
"You mean I didn't have to take on that ugly bitch to get the humans to safety?" gasped Minerva  
  
"I didn't need to get shot?" gasped Stepper.  
  
"Actually you probably did," said brainstorm "your disruptor fogged up their systems and the battle with Calcar kept her from picking up the trainbots activities on the other side of the city!"  
  
"Don't you mean team bullet train?" said Stepper  
  
"Nope!" replied brainstorm "not team bullet train, the trainbots different group all together, long story."  
  
"Hey, Ginrai wont be too mad at me for disobeying orders?" said Minerva  
  
"Nah he's to busy recovering from the beating scourge gave him" said brainstorm  
  
"Scourge beat up Ginrai how bad is he hurt?"  
  
"It was pretty bad" said brainstorm "but he'll live."  
  
To be continued. 


	10. a bump in the road

Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter ten  
  
It had been a 3 weeks since Ginrai's battle with Scourge he walked along the corridors of the under construction autobase. He remembered his conversation with the man known as doctor  
  
"So what your asking is for me to protect these people" said Ginrai  
  
"Yes, you see the people who originally created experiment x are very, very dangerous they will stop at nothing to wipe out all traces of their actions and the people of Lincoln city were witnesses to the end result. They would track them down and kill them"  
  
"But we're at war with the decepticons how can we protect them?" Said Ultra Magnus  
  
"We have to Ultra Magnus!" Said Ginrai "these people lost everything, some lost friends and families and are in danger of losing their lives! They have a better chance under our protection"  
  
Sparkplug sat up "Ginrai may I make a suggestion the mountains just beyond my land are hard to get to by air and on foot but are riddled with huge caverns I was up there when I was a boy maybe they could live there and the autobots could build a new base?"  
  
"That is a good idea" said highbrow "hidden from the rest of the world hard for the decepticons to get to."  
  
Ginrai nodded "highbrow I put you in charge of surveying the mountains and designing autobase earth and autobot city do you think an autobot of your calibre can handle it?"  
  
Highbrow smiled "I think I can."  
  
It had taken two weeks of non stop construction to build safe accommodation for the humans in a large underground cavern Ginrai smiled then sighed the decepticons had been two quiet for his liking and Ultra Magnus was looking to bolt because prime was coming back to earth soon.  
  
Scourge walked across the icy terrain surrounding his base beside him walked a large blue dragon  
  
"So then are we in agreement?" Said Scourge  
  
"Yes" said Cryotek "my predacons will join your decepticons aid you in your battle with the autobots and you help me take control of the predacons from Tripidactus."  
  
Scourge nodded "yes after all we are brethren decepticons and predacons now let me discuss with you my latest plans."  
  
Widow walked along a ridge "hi Calcar mind if I join you?"  
  
Calcar nodded. "Have a seat widow I was just looking at Beta and Starscream putting the latest troops through their paces"  
  
Widow nodded "you know I have to ask you a question Calcar why are you always so cold to the other cons?"  
  
Calcar looked at widow and sighed "it's the way I am. I calculate probabilities think up scenarios I tried acting all flirty once like roadqueen and her girls it just wasn't me."  
  
"And most of the cons take the Mick out of my looks behind my back" added Calcar  
  
Widow nodded "I get that too, the other week I heard Slugslinger talking about me he said im just a token, not really a decepticon and I'd always be a human germ in his eyes"  
  
Calcar turned to widow "he said that?"  
  
Widow nodded  
  
Calcar stood up and scanned the horizon she suddenly pulled out her machine gun and opened fire their was a scream and an explosion "got the bugger" she said  
  
Widow looked at Calcar "thanks she said quietly. Calcar may I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"that's the fourth time you've stuck up for me or helped me out since I became a decepticon, why? I mean Starscream protects me but that's because he sees me as a powerful weapon. Beta helps me out and looks after me but I think its because she sees me as an experiment she's running but you, you just get up and do it why?"  
  
Calcar looked at widow and looked away for a long time "I like you." she said quietly then got up and walked away  
  
Widow watched her go over and start kicking Slugslinger "she.likes me?"  
  
Soundwave rushed into the secret lift. There wasn't much time. the autobots would be on there way soon.  
  
"Shockwave we have been betrayed!" he said  
  
Shockwave turned round "what do you mean?"  
  
"The autobots know of your involvement with the decepticons, in fact they know of several decepticon collaborators and are heading to shut us down"  
  
"How did they find out? Who betrayed us?"  
  
"Stormjet betrayed us shockwave, he went over to the autobots and gave names and locations. "  
  
Shockwave turned to the main screen "now here this! This is shockwave, we have been discovered all true path warriors of theta level who can make it to the ships do so immediately! we will have to abandon cybertron as the full might of the autobot military is about to descend on us!"  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion "there's been a breach" shouted scrapper  
  
"Get to the ships! And clear out!" Shouted shockwave.  
  
Optimus prime and the autobots finally burst through the main hatch into shockwaves lair just as his escape craft took off  
  
"optimus! This is cosmos from orbital satellite two around 13 transports just took off and went to warp!"  
  
Optimus gasped "they were two quick for us! But how?"  
  
"I'd say Soundwave" said primal prime  
  
"What do you mean? Soundwave? Of course Soundwave is a communications officer! He must have intercepted our plans and warned shockwave by primus I knew this was a bad idea!"  
  
"What do you mean?" said primal prime  
  
"Think mentor, where will these decepticon collaborators go?"  
  
"To join Scourge on earth" said primal prime "your right optimus we should have waited till we had them locked down"  
  
"Well I wanted to but the council was in such a hurry to capture the ringleaders that they overrode my protests and ordered the strike." Sighed optimus prime  
  
"We need those ships faster than ever now" said primal prime  
  
"actually we retrofitted some transports with heavy artillery and that's not all" said optimus prime. "Stormjet only exposed the ringleaders and their immediate cronies, how many more collaborators are out there, that have gone to ground?"  
  
Scourge looked at shockwave on screen 2what? We were betrayed! How many of the cult was exposed?"  
  
"20% my lord" said shockwave  
  
"Very well head to earth we'll have to move up the schedule"  
  
"Starscream! Beta! Get in here!" Scourge yelled. Moments later Starscream and beta stood before him "there has been a development the cult was exposed on cybertron so were about to get an influx of new warriors. And you can bet that the blasted autobots and maximals won't be far behind! Starscream I need you to get the decepticon air force up and running take some blank protoforms and ad a few extra warriors if necessary beta send team battle angels to aid the combaticons on the project!"  
  
"Yes sir" replied Starscream and beta rushing out  
  
Beta called team battle angels to her side "battle angels fall in!" Six warriors transformed and stood before Beta. "Nega-barrage, Icicle, Coldfire, Iceblade, Avalanche, Glacier ," she said to the assembled warriors "pack your things you're shipping out to the moon to join the combaticons."  
  
Ginrai looked at optimus prime on screen "you can't be serious."  
  
"I am the decepticons have a huge lot of reinforcements heading to earth were mobilising every able transport we can get our hands on to come after them but your going to have to hold them off till we get there!"  
  
Ultra Magnus shook his head "you want us to go after Scourge and destroy his base of operations don't you?"  
  
"Yes" said optimus prime. "Look I know you don't take orders from me Ultra Magnus but im begging you help Ginrai stop Scourge."  
  
Ultra Magnus sighed "ill help Ginrai not for you but because we have a score to settle with that piece of junk"  
  
"Thanks Magnus, prime out!"  
  
Ginrai looked at his brother "how do we take out the decepticons base? "  
  
"We know its location right?" said Ultra Magnus "that human the doctor gave it to us and I happen to know where something that would do the trick is."  
  
Scourge watched as avalanche shot off into space he turned to see Starscream flying in with 4 more warriors  
  
"Skyscorchers fall in!"  
  
"Terrordive" "Hawk" "Snipe" "Tornado"  
  
Scourge looked at the new warriors "Starscream I want you to. what in the name?"  
  
A massive laser blast tore through the air tearing through the sword of primus Scourge spun round "oh-no!"  
  
Stomping across the artic surface was fortress maximus and in front of him Scourge could see the autobots, lead by Ginrai and Ultra Magnus  
  
Beta drove up and transformed "the sword of primus is crippled we wont be able to move it!"  
  
Scourge looked at beta "are its starboard cannons functional!"  
  
"Yes Scourge"  
  
"Well then have them target fortress maximus the sword of primus has enough fire power to pummel planets into submission even crippled as it is there should still be enough firepower to take on fort max!"  
  
Ultra Magnus watched as the black legion strafed the autobots path he transformed and looked up as he saw more jets heading their way. Proton blasts rained through the sky as the sword of primus opened fire  
  
Ginrai transformed and charged forward "autobots! Take your positions! Pick your shots carefully and make them count!"  
  
Ultra Magnus smiled his brother was becoming a great commander he turned to his troops "trainbots you know what to do!"  
  
"Roger Ultra Magnus" said Seizan "trainbots! combine to form. Raiden!"  
  
Starscream ace and Cyclonus were diving in on Ultra magnus when they witnessed the combination of the trainbots. "Whoa!" Gasped ace pullng up "they got a gesualt!"  
  
"Actually we have two!" Said Ultra magnus, "Blacker! You and the boys know what to do!"  
  
Blacker nodded "brain masters combine to form. Road Ceaser!"  
  
Scourge gasped both of his gestalts were off earth  
  
He turned to Cryotek who was ordering his predacons to lay down suppressing fire  
  
Cryotek looked at him "with the power of fortress maximus backing them up we're losing this battle!"  
  
Scourge nodded suddenly his internal COM switched on  
  
"My lord this is shockwave! The autobots have caught up with us! They've managed to immobilise over half our ships! We're making a last ditch attempt to get to earth!"  
  
Scourge clutched his head in frustration it was all going wrong.  
  
Minerva transformed and opened fire on beta's bodyguards when she was suddenly thrown off her feet by a concussion grenade she looked round to see Calcar racing towards her Minerva grimaced  
  
"I said I would kill you later Minerva!" Calcar roared transforming hitting Minerva in the chest Minerva rolled away pulling out her rifle only to have it kicked out of her hands by Calcar who dug her hands into Minerva's chest plate and yanked her off the ground, throwing her across the ice Calcar ran forward and with a mighty kick sent Minerva smashing into a wall of ice Minerva knew she was losing vital fluids, suddenly she heard Calcar scream and saw a sword sticking through her chest Minerva turned and saw metalhawk rushing towards her.  
  
"Thanks metalhawk I thought I was a goner there!" she said  
  
Metalhawk smiled "don't worry lets finish her---"  
  
Suddenly a huge techno organic whale burst through the ice throwing Minerva and metalhawk off their feet  
  
Widow jumped off the back of the whale and rushed to Calcar's side "Calcar! Don't leave me!" she screamed  
  
Calcar looked at widow "I, I, I really do like you widow. well I love you." sighed Calcar as her systems started to fail  
  
"No don't die on me Calcar!" Widow pressed her hand against Calcar's wound techno organic matter flowed from widow into the wound "come on! Please take hold! Please Calcar let it take hold you're the first person who really cares about me! I love you! I. Love you! Don't leave me!"  
  
Minerva struggled up she looked at the scene unfolding before her she saw the pain in widows eye's and she felt a little guilty as she heard widow's admission of love she made a decision she rushed over "let me help im a medic" she said  
  
Widow looked at Minerva and shot out a techno organic spike sending her away "no! You've hurt her enough!"  
  
Suddenly Calcar screamed and sat up widow gasped "my techno matter it's holding?!"  
  
"Stay. behind me widow" said Calcar her voice weak Minerva turned to metalhawk who had raised his weapon "no she said leave them be, there out of this fight"  
  
Scourge looked around his plans were falling apart suddenly his frustration turned to rage, which bubbled to the surface and exploded  
  
"enough!" Scourge screamed a massive wave of light burst from Scourge so strong was the force of the wave fort max was thrown hundreds of feet into the air autobots and decepticons were thrown around like rag dolls the light got brighter and brighter and then there was darkness  
  
Deep in space Optimus prime clutched his chest "by the matrix such raw rage! We've got to hurry to earth!"  
  
Ginrai awoke to find himself in a huge crater his global placement system placed him in Australia. He gasped some how Scourge had thrown him halfway across the world!  
  
Optimus primes emergency fleet arrived in earths orbit "how many decepticon collaborator ships got to earth before us?" "4" said Kup  
  
"Ginrai report!" cried prime  
  
"Prime this is Ginrai we attacked the sword of primus, got the jump on the con's too when Scourge freaked and seemingly lost it! There was all this light and the next thing I know im in Australia!"  
  
Optimus prime nodded "okay we'll meet you at the autobase!"  
  
2 weeks later  
  
A truck rumbled into a garbage dump. It transformed and looked around "roadqueen? How are the wounded?"  
  
"Some are pretty bad beta" replied roadqueen stepping out from the rubble  
  
Blitzwing and Astrotrain landed and transformed "no sign of Scourge we couldn't pick up his or vector sigma's signal"  
  
"Then its over." said beta "millions of years of planning.gone!"  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light  
  
"Don't be too sure its over said a voice."  
  
"Scourge!" Gasped beta "your alive! how did you find us?"  
  
"That is of no concern beta" said Scourge he watched as the gathered decepticons even those that were wounded huddled before him  
  
"What now Scourge?" Said Starscream "our base of operations, are stores of energy are destroyed!"  
  
"I know" replied Scourge "but to tell the truth I planned to do it, myself eventually"  
  
"But why?" said widow  
  
"To lull the autobots into a false sense of security" Scourge looked at the gathered decepticons and predacons "this is Scourge to platform 1 lock on and teleport. Now!"  
  
The moon.  
  
Beta looked around in amazement."terra-forming the moon! I, I never knew! Why wasn't I notified of the true importance of the project?"  
  
"I deemed it better that only I, and those who actually worked on the project knew the truth" said scourge  
  
"Nega-barrage activate the locator, retrieve the refugee's from cybertron ." Nega barrage nodded and flipped a switch. The huge platform before beta glowed and suddenly around 40 transformers stood before Scourge  
  
"Scourge it is good to meet face to face at last albeit it is sad that we meet under these circumstances" said shockwave  
  
Scourge nodded "it is a shame we had to abandon the alpha plan but personally I think the beta... no pun intended" he said turning to beta, "plan will benefit us in the long run" Shockwave nodded "so what is the plan now?"  
  
"Well I think its best we regroup, and rebuild our forces" said Scourge "and then we will commence with the second phase, the autobots will feel the wrath.of warworld!"  
  
To be continued 


	11. picking up the pieces

Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter eleven  
  
Daniel, spike, buster, and Rad sat fishing beside them sat two large robots one was known as hot shot, the other was known as hotrod  
  
"So this is fishing?" Said hot shot "we're supposed to catch these aquatic life forms on the end of these hooks?"  
  
Rad nodded "I know its kind of boring right?"  
  
"Naw!" said hotrod "I quite like it, its serene"  
  
"Optimus prime here." came a voice of the COM "will all citizens of autobot city return to the city, as we are about to commence testing of the upgraded barrier!"  
  
Hotrod turned to hot shot "race you bro?"  
  
"You got it hotrod!" Hotshot transformed into a yellow racecar hotrod into a red sports car "all aboard!" yelled hot shot  
  
Rad and buster jumped into hot shot, Daniel and spike into hotrod  
  
"Lets burnnn! Rubber!" roared hotrod the two cars raced off towards the city  
  
Inside autobase ratchet was going over the latest repairs to the communication array "Minerva! over here" said ratchet "you see here?"  
  
Minerva looked at the exposed panel "yes?"  
  
"Shoddy workmanship it'll overload and flash freeze anybody within 5 yards of it as a future medic you have to make sure that potential hazards like this are found and neutralised." Said ratchet poking the panel  
  
"Yes sir" said Minerva  
  
Optimus prime watched ratchet continue to tutor Minerva on the pitfalls of bad workmanship  
  
"What's the problem optimus! said Ginrai walking up beside him  
  
"Peace." said prime "I fear that this peace we have found will be all to fleeting. Ah jetfire and his troops return"  
  
"Aerialbots, Stormjet, Nightcruz, transform!" said Jetfire as a space shuttle and 7 jets flew in and landed on the landing bay. "Nothing to report prime the skies are as clean as a whistle!"  
  
"Good I see hotrod and his brother have arrived I believe we can begin the barrier test." replied prime  
  
Prime watched as the city began to descend below the ground and a pink dome formed over the site  
  
"Commencing test shield at ten, twenty, thirty percent and rising" said perceptor  
  
Deep beneath the sea.  
  
Cryotek looked at his troops "waspinator, report!"  
  
"The u.szzzz govvvverment izzzzz attempting to build tranzzzformerzzz of their own" replied the predacon  
  
"Really? that gives me an idea."  
  
He turned to see the wolf-headed transformer noble standing on the teleport pad. "Scourge sent you?"  
  
Noble grinned "I volunteered" he said  
  
Inferno turned to Tarantulus "the queen doesn't like wolf-bot? Shall I make him burrrn?"  
  
Tarantulus shook his head "haven't you got past that hive mentality yet?"  
  
"What hive mentality?" said inferno  
  
"Shut up you two!!" snapped Cryotek "Okay noble what are Scourges orders?"  
  
"A professor germinhide has developed a weather altering device and threatened to plunge earth into the ice age Scourge wants the doctors invention. also we're to rendezvous with motormaster and deliver the new protoforms to him."  
  
Cryotek nodded and thought about his place in the scheme of things he was in charge of the predacon earth force who had been working covertly to prepare for the decepticon resurgence he was in on the inner circle deeper than anything he had dealt with on cybertron and if all went well he would be leader of the predacons by the time Scourge was through.  
  
The moon.  
  
To the naked eye, to the satellites and telescopes of the world it was unchanged but thirty miles below the surface was hollow and in that hollow space resided warworld a massive battle station built in secret it was a massive engine of destruction it was also the decepticons home it was in truth bigger than the moons of cybertron and could pummel a continent to dust in minutes  
  
Scourge walked to the creation chamber where new protoforms were created he looked at three newly created decepticons  
  
"Your name?" he said  
  
"Hi! I'm burnup! I sure heard a lot about you Scourge!" said the first new decepticon  
  
"I'm exhaust it's an honour to serve you sire!"  
  
"I'm chase and I think you're just dreamy!"  
  
Scourge nodded and turned to beta "they seem child like?"  
  
"Their spark maturation is slightly underdeveloped but they're very efficient." Replied Beta  
  
"So how many new warriors does that make it in total over the last 18 months" said Scourge  
  
"42 Scourge bring the grand total up to 1 hundred and 97 decepticons and predacons"  
  
"Good" said Scourge "keep up production."  
  
Scourge walked over to Calcar and widow going over their squad  
  
"Name soldier!" snapped widow  
  
"Deluge" said the decepticon  
  
"Well deluge listen carefully me and Calcar expect the best from our troop and you will give us the best you got that?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" said deluge saluting  
  
Calcar snorted "he's going to be a brown-noser I know it."  
  
"So?" said widow smiling "brown-nosers are good. you!" Said widow pointing to another newly created decepticon "your name now!"  
  
Scourge looked on something had happened to Calcar and widow out there in that artic wasteland it changed them also their sparks had linked as was common with matings he had heard flash call them some earth term. what was it dykes thought Scourge his view was who cares they're decepticons as long as they continue to serve the cause it was all cool.  
  
"Checking on widow i see said Sixshot." Walking up beside him  
  
Sixshot was a giant in the Skyquake region he had actually been a maximal bodyguard once since joining the decepticons he had taken the position as Scourges personal bodyguard much to the envy of many decepticons and the frustration of Starscream Scourge started to laugh what Starscream didn't know was that when Scourge reformatted him he had added a few extra's one of which gave Scourge complete access to Starscream's neural network Scourge could find out anything Starscream was up to with a quick peak in his head.  
  
"Sixshot lets go release Starscream from the brig."  
  
"Why? I say lock him up for the next few thousand years should mellow him out!" snorted Sixshot  
  
"Starscream is the best air commander I have he's ruthless, very aggressive and gets the job done."  
  
"So what your saying is Starscream is too valuable to you alive." Said Sixshot  
  
"Exactly" replied scourge "besides hes so underhanded I like him like a brother"  
  
"Your funeral boss, at least allow me to embarrass him a bit?"  
  
"No." said Scourge "in fact wait here I want to talk to him in private"  
  
Scourge entered the brig  
  
"Come to gloat over your victory Scourge?" Said starscream  
  
"Nope" said Scourge "I've come to talk."  
  
"Starscream you are my air commander second in command of the decepticons you're a great warrior but your so short-sighted here," said Scourge opening his chest "vector sigma, take it see if you can handle it?"  
  
Starscream held vector sigma and gasped he gritted his teeth and dropped it collapsing to the ground "by primus! You carry that with you 24-7?"  
  
Scourge nodded "if you want leadership you've got to be prepared to take that responsibility"  
  
Starscream looked at Scourge "I, I wouldn't be able to handle that" said Starscream sighing "ill hold off my claim on leadership of the decepticons"  
  
"Come on Starscream lets get you out of here and back in charge of your troops" said Scourge  
  
Starscream walked alongside Scourge "how is it you don't go mad?"  
  
"Don't you know Starscream" laughed Scourge "im already mad!"  
  
Cybertron.  
  
The chamber of Tripidactus  
  
A black Transmetal falcon landed on a ledge and transformed revealing a sleek femme she jumped off the ledge and grabbed hold off the body hanging from the ceiling and smashed a fist into the body's chest region and pulled out a spark chamber  
  
"Do not worry my love we have a new body waiting for you" said the femme transforming and flying off.  
  
The moon  
  
Soundwave stood in a room with thousands of monitors adorning the wall each on a different channel, a different web site.  
  
The door opened and carnivac walked in "you called Soundwave?"  
  
"Affirmative. It is necessary for you to go to earth and retrieve this." Soundwave pointed to a monitor.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Said carnivac  
  
Soundwave nodded "Scorponok's spark container. The autobots probably thought it destroyed when fortress maximus destroyed his body "  
  
"Whoa" muttered carnivac  
  
"It's only a matter of time before the autobot stumble across this piece of info and tries to finish the job" said soundwave  
  
Carnivac nodded "I understand ill go to earth and retrieve it"  
  
Soundwave nodded "that will be all"  
  
Soundwave watched carnivac leave.  
  
"Connect me to deceptiweb.org." said Soundwave  
  
A monitor turned black and then a message board appeared  
  
"Computer any new posts?"  
  
"Affirmative Soundwave there are 112 posts to your music CD sample you posted this morning. Also 4 new posts to your RPG thread."  
  
"Sign me in."  
  
"Soundie is logged on" said the computer  
  
"Post to post 13: yo gang! So what do you think should I release an album?"  
  
"Post to RPG: optimus prime levels his gun at Tron, decepticon its time to die!"  
  
"Post to media post 8 yeah I saw Buffy, but I still say that although spikes good angelus is way better."  
  
"Posted." said the computer  
  
Platform 5.  
  
"Okay" said widow shifting form the advantages of having a techno organic body was the ability to change her shape and size where once stood a femme stood a human woman she turned to Calcar and sat in the driving seat  
  
"lets do this. two to beam to wolfengrad mansion" their was a flash of light and moments later they were inside a garage. widow clapped her hands and a group of maids walked forward. To the casual eye they looked human but widow and Calcar knew different over the last 18 months widow had refined her techno-virus to a more passive strain, which takes over the human mind turning them into puppets which she controlled under orders from Scourge she had used this new skill to build herself a human identity and a business empire which she used to furnish decepticon projects  
  
"You! prepare mistress Calcar's micron substitute body." She said A maid nodded and tapped a wall a chamber with a micron floating inside was revealed widow had it built in secret and this was going to be Calcar's first download.  
  
Calcar transformed and placed a hand against a panel.  
  
"Connection established" said a maid  
  
Calcar felt a rush and suddenly found herself looking out of the chamber at her body and widow  
  
"Download completed" said another maid  
  
The chamber opened "how do you feel?"  
  
"Small, kind of weak, "  
  
"Don't worry that will go away, anyway do you like my gift?"  
  
Calcar smiled then touched her face. "So this is a smile?"  
  
Widow nodded "come lets get some clothes on you now we can share both parts of our lives together!"  
  
"Mistress" said a maid "there is a communication from Cryotek"  
  
"Put it up on the monitor"  
  
"Widow good to see you! Wait I thought you were a one femme, femme? Who's the naked human woman?"  
  
"Its Calcar I got her a micron body of her own"  
  
"That's cute. widow I need you to get on the records with the us robo- defense project it could provide us with additional troops" said cryotek  
  
Widow nodded "ill look into it widow out." Widow turned to Calcar "so would you like try out that human-like body?"  
  
Autobase  
  
Optimus prime addressed the maximal council "no I refuse to leave lord Cheetor the decepticons are still around and until they are dealt with its my responsibility to protect the citizens of earth"  
  
"But optimus!"  
  
"No buts the council has had far too much control over the lives of the autobots; I am the leader of the autobots and commander in chief of the maximal military force. You are supposed to advise me yet you have been overstepping your bounds" snapped optimus prime  
  
"Scourge is not a threat right now prime we need you and the matrix on cybertron to help weed out-" began lord nightscream  
  
"By primus!" snapped optimus prime "Scourge has better control over vector sigma than I have over the matrix and I've had it for thousands of years! I know he's out there just waiting to strike! I've had enough of this prime out!"  
  
Cybertron.  
  
Lord Cheetor shook his head. "Prime is rebelling against our guidance"  
  
"Then we may have to remove him from command" said optimus primal  
  
"Do you have anybody who would take that position?" Replied lord nightscream  
  
"Yes I do, get me victory Leo and star sabre" said optimus primal.  
  
To be continued. 


	12. infiltration

Authors note: im going back to shorter chapters. Also ratchet is in fact armada red alert Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter twelve  
  
"Now class lets look at the holocube again," said preceptor  
  
"Ah man!" Groaned Rad he turned to Koji "hey Koji whatchudoin later?"  
  
"Sideburn is taking me back to Tokyo to meet some friends "  
  
"Can I come with you? Perceptor is looking for volunteers to help with his geographic survey," said Rad cringing  
  
Koji nodded "okay ill ask sideburn if he doesn't mind taking you along for the trip"  
  
"Koji! Rad! Pay attention" snapped Perceptor  
  
The moon  
  
"Calcar, widow report"! Said scourge  
  
Calcar and widow appeared on screen. Calcar was in her true body and widow had shifted into her human disguise  
  
"The market penetration is a success deceptiwear is now a popular clothing range" said widow  
  
Scourge nodded "good, how are the other endeavours?"  
  
"The mighty mega-robo line is the fourth highest selling toy line worldwide" said Calcar  
  
"Very good it was a stroke of genius by Soundwave to use the autobots so- called assets against them" said Scourge "with our infiltration of the clothing market the humans are being exposed to decepticon symbolism, decepticon now equals cool. And the toy series with the names of autobots and decepticons substituted for siebertronians and destrons is manipulating the youth's perception of good guys and bad guys in our favour"  
  
"Are you pleased Black Convoy Sama?" Said calcar  
  
"Yes very pleased scourge out" came the reply  
  
"Would you like to run this by me again?" said Starscream "why are we bothering with humans?"  
  
"Well Starscream its like this the: humans have the annoying disposition of coming to the autobots aid at the most inopportune moments I want to cut away some of their support base and use it for myself " said Scourge  
  
"So the toys and the clothes are to make humans like us?" said Starscream  
  
"Something like that Starscream now. its t minus 32 days till operation deep strike alpha begins"  
  
"Yessss" said Starscream "the day the decepticons stake their claim on the earth"  
  
Scourge nodded "yes the day we take the first true steps towards global domination"  
  
Scourge looked at a monitor shockwave "how goes construction of primary fort max solution?"  
  
"We are at 95% completion Black Convoy Sama," said shockwave  
  
"Good, congratulate the Constructicon's on getting the job well ahead of schedule"  
  
Shockwave nodded and scourge turned off the monitor  
  
The sea floor  
  
Spittor and clawjaw transformed and entered the predacon base between them they carried a large pod.  
  
"We've retrieved the device and the human doctor Cryotek," said Spittor placing the pod down.  
  
"Ah good gently awaken the human doctor for me Spittor." Was Cryotek's reply  
  
Spittor picked the human up by a leg and shook him the man screamed  
  
Cryotek shook his head "I said gently! Good afternoon doctor germinhide I am Cryotek, we've heard a lot about you."  
  
Tokyo "Sideburn it's just an ordinary car!" Said Rad "it can't reciprocate!"  
  
"You don't get it Rad she's the most beautiful red sports car I've ever seen!"  
  
Kelly and Koji sighed, "He still hasn't got past the red car fetish?" Said Kelly Koji shook his head "nope I don't think he'll-" Koji stopped and stared at a group of kids walking down the street wearing jackets and coats with the decepticon insignia on the back  
  
"Say Kelly what's with that?" He said pointing  
  
"Oh it's the latest fashion trend deceptiwear! Great clothes, it's getting really popular!" said Kelly  
  
Rad looked at Koji "deceptiwear?"  
  
The moon.  
  
"Combaticons what's the status of taking control of the Taurus COM satellite?" said Starscream  
  
Mega-octane appeared on screen "the software is loaded Starscream"  
  
"Good with the new software we will be able to remote control 90% of earth's satellites" laughed Starscream  
  
"We will literally have the whole world under surveillance," said Skywarp from the behind Starscream  
  
Autobase  
  
"Gangway!" Yelled ratchet tearing down the corridor in vehicle mode "pregnant woman in labour!"  
  
"What?" Said Hotrod "I'll go get booster!"  
  
Optimus prime nodded "go pick him up."  
  
As hotrod left optimus prime turned to Ginrai "have you found him yet?"  
  
"No Ultra Magnus and his crew have gone to ground again. He obviously doesn't want to be found." Replied Ginrai shaking his head  
  
Optimus prime slammed a fist into the wall "I need him here! Why does he have to be so stubborn?"  
  
"He really believes he should be the matrix bearer optimus!" said Ginrai  
  
"I know and its hurting the autobots in the long run, sometimes I really do feel like giving up!"  
  
Booster arrived just in time to see them wheel his girlfriend into theatre  
  
"Hey booster put this on!" said Minerva running up to him in her micron body  
  
Spike waved to Booster "don't worry bro you'll do great! Trust me I know!"  
  
A couple of levels down  
  
"Hey Nightbeat!" said Koji on the screen "me and Rad saw something weird in Tokyo. We're sending pictures."  
  
Nightbeat gasped, "I'm on the case gang!"  
  
Nightbeat tapped in a private code a man appeared on screen "doctor! What do you know about deceptiwear?"  
  
"Nothing but I could find out, why?"  
  
"Look at this picture that Koji sent from Tokyo. It's the latest fashion trend!" said Nightbeat  
  
"And you think it has something to do with the decepticons?" said the doctor "Well I'll take a peak."  
  
Cybertron  
  
His optics came online  
  
"Do not try to get up my love your body isn't disconnected from the diagnostic chair yet and its been a while since you were last online" said a feminine voice from beside him  
  
"What. happened.how did I get here?" he said wearily  
  
"I retrieved your spark from your old body and brought you here" replied the voice  
  
"I wish to stand." He said  
  
"As you wish my love," said the voice  
  
There was a beep and he rose from the chair as he rose he felt a surge of power  
  
"This new body, I can feel its power. Tell me what has happened since my deactivation," he snapped to the voice  
  
"The Tripidactus council sent Cryotek to earth to ally with the decepticons who have grown in number with the acquisition of vector sigma" replied the voice which he saw was attached to a black trans-metal femme  
  
"So vector sigma is real." He said half to himself  
  
"You said decepticons. You mean scourge's troops?"  
  
"Yes my lord" replied the femme  
  
"I have a bone to pick with that traitorous cur" he snarled "tell me, how many followers do I have?"  
  
"37 my lord the council have been methodical in wiping out your supporters" replied the femme softly  
  
"Well then Nightbird let us head to earth, settle the score with scourge and Cryotek and take control of earth!"  
  
Galvatron laughed "oh its good to be back!"  
  
To be continued. 


	13. the night before the storm

Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter thirteen  
  
Earth: Doctor ran along the roof of the of the calzon building. He pulled on his specialist contact lenses and looked at the entrance to the lower levels he could see a lattice of lasers across the door. He smiled and pulled out a pen and placed it on the side of the door it hummed for a moment then the lasers deactivated. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Well now this is very interesting," muttered the Doctor. He recognised the woman from the descriptions of the visitor to Lincoln town. It was experiment x and she was overseeing the construction of something very, very, big suddenly he heard a click and ducked just as a shot went off he spun round to see a familiar face  
  
"Nurse? "He gasped. Nurse was a fellow agent at the lodge, the agency he worked for what was she doing here? It was obvious she had turned traitor  
  
"I never thought you'd go bad Nurse," he said drawing his gun Nurse laughed, "you have no idea how deep this goes Doctor!" she said laughing opening fire. The Doctor dodged the bullet and fired off a round of his own he hit Nurse right between the eyes her head shot back but then she looked at him, blinked and smiled as the wound healed over. The Doctor knew he was in deep trouble  
  
Cybertron "I don't want to do this Optimus Primal," said Victory Leo, "we're to go to earth and drag Optimus Prime back to Cybertron? If he refuses to return we are to strip him of the Matrix by any means necessary?"  
  
"Primes been a great Autobot leader" said Star Saber "I served with him when he was coming up through the ranks surely it cant be that bad! Don't make us do this!"  
  
"Optimus Prime has gone against the council and has decided to stay on earth instead of fulfilling his duties to Cybertron, The reacquisition of the planet prehistoritron & Gobertron especially prehistoritron we must regain control of the core of the pit from those traitors!" Said Optimus Primal  
  
"Very well," said Star Saber shaking his head ""ill assemble my force and we'll head to earth and bring him in. but off the record."  
  
"What?" said Optimus Primal.  
  
"You're making a terrible mistake. and if I ever find a way to break free of my oath to the council I will kill you for this."  
  
The moon Scourge walked into the communication room  
  
Soundwave was co-ordinating the latest projects  
  
"You will carry out your orders human we gave you the ability to walk again, we gave you the Hollywood heartthrob looks your life belongs to us. The sooner you realise this the better it will seem. " Soundwave deactivated the monitor  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"What was that about?" said Scourge  
  
"One of the human actors didn't want to go inside the new mega-robo, " replied Soundwave.  
  
"Humans, are very paranoid," muttered Scourge "now what is it you called me for?"  
  
"One of the few allies we still have inside the council of maximal elders has informed me of a schism between the maximals and Optimus Prime. They're sending their mightiest warriors to bring prime down and take the Matrix back to Cybertron" said Soundwave  
  
Scourge looked at Soundwave "Really? Will they arrive before or after deep strike?"  
  
"Approximately the same time." Replied Soundwave  
  
"This just gets better and better!" muttered Scourge "Optimus Primes greatest defeat then he'll be dragged off to Cybertron or lose the Matrix"  
  
Soundwave nodded "do you wish to know latest on the current projects running concurrently to operation deep strike?"  
  
Go ahead said Scourge  
  
"We are well above our target for human market penetration. Also our fortress max solution is 98.4% complete"  
  
Scourge nodded "and what of the secret earth bases construction?"  
  
"They are 70% complete and will not be ready in time for deep strike." Replied Soundwave  
  
"Order Motormaster to test his new troops out on the workers there see if he can get them motivated" said Scourge "he has my permission to use what ever means he deems necessary as long as it doesn't thin the ranks out "  
  
Soundwave nodded "I will get on it right away."  
  
As Scourge left Soundwave turned to his monitors and got back to work everything was going according to plan but why did he feel that his calculations had missed out an important factor.  
  
Doctor watched, as techno organic matter spewed from Nurse's wound "surprised aren't you Doctor?" Laughed Nurse "Really its no biggie widow infected me with a new strain of the techno virus its usually dormant but in an offensive situation like this." Nurse shifted form into a human techno monster hybrid and swiped at Doctor.  
  
"Some one at central must know something wasn't right with you Nurse! You've played your hand now!" snapped the Doctor dodging the swipe  
  
"You expect the lodge to come to your aid?" hissed the transformed Nurse "My dear deluded ex lover! The decepticons got to the lodge before the got to me! We didn't take you head on, I mean kill or assimilate you because we knew your ties to the Autobots would make it hard to convert you or kill you without them knowing"  
  
The Doctor jumped out of the way of another swipe suddenly Nurse opened her mouth and a blast of energy hit the Doctor in the chest he went skidding across the floor and saw Nurse fling towards him she landed on his legs, there was a sickening crunch and the Doctors world exploded into pain.  
  
Cybertron  
  
Nightbird knocked on a wall and it suddenly dissolved "in here my love."  
  
Galvatron looked around the secret hanger to see a battle ship he smiled the "nemesis five! That means."  
  
A robotic dragon flew through the air transforming into robot mode "brother! The robot said I heard of your name change and your incarceration! I was all for storming the chambers and freeing you but was advised not to by Nightbird"  
  
"My brother it is good to see you again!" said Galvatron to the transformer before him "at least you are still on my side!"  
  
The transformer Galvatron had identified as his brother smiled. "We've been waiting for the right time to make a move and now you're up and about its time for action!"  
  
Galvatron nodded "tell me Deszaras, what of our special weapon?"  
  
"See for yourself brother" Galvatron looked into a dark room.  
  
"Hello there!" Yelled Galvatron  
  
There was a roar of rage  
  
Galvatron turned to his brother. "Bring it," he said moments later Galvatron was holding a globe the inside of the globe was adorned with energy spikes. In the centre of the globe glowed a bright light Galvatron squeezed the globe. The roar turned to screams of pain  
  
"Ahhh that's much better yessss." said Galvatron "now then x lets talk about how this is going to work."  
  
Earth  
  
The Doctor held the crushed stump that was his left leg he knew that he was in shock he pulled out his last resort just as Nurse jumped towards him he pulled out a disc and pressed the centre a wave of light washed over him and he vanished  
  
The autobase.  
  
Hotrod was working on an upgrade on his shuttle when there was a tear in the sky he watched as a bloodied human fell to the ground he rushed over to the human and gasped he knew this man he was Nightbeat's friend Doctor  
  
He activated his communicator "ratchet we got an emergency!"  
  
13 minutes later  
  
"He's in a very bad state," said ratchet looking at the man known as Doctor "he was already severely wounded before he used that experimental teleportation device it traumatised every cell in his body!"  
  
Nightbeat shook his head "oh man! When I find out who did this to him I'll- "  
  
"Actually you wont be able to do anything for a while he's in a pretty deep coma so he wont be able to tell you anything" said ratchet  
  
"And I wont have you running of on some vendetta" Nightbeat said Optimus Prime.  
  
3 weeks later.  
  
Scourge looked at the gathered warriors before him. "It is time." he said, "We have grown strong as a race and now is the time to finally stake our claim on the future! You all have your orders in one hour you will be dispatched an operation deep strike will begin in earnest!"  
  
Scourge listened to the cheers  
  
Soundwave walked up "Scourge I think you should know the Autobot force from Cybertron has just arrived."  
  
"Well then" said Scourge "have your satellites record everything that happens!"  
  
Autobase.  
  
Optimus Prime looked at the map before him "the signal is coming from that valley" he said to Ginrai  
  
"And you sure its not a decepticon trap?" Replied Ginrai  
  
"Im sure only the council and the Matrix bearer knows that signal frequency. I must go Ginrai." Said Optimus Prime  
  
Optimus Prime transformed and drove off moments later entering the spacebridge moments later he exited the spacebridge to find himself face to face with a familiar face  
  
"Star Saber? Victory Leo? Its good to see you my friends!" said optimus prime  
  
"I wish we could say the same O.P," said Victory Leo "the council have demanded that you comply with their orders and return to Cybertron"  
  
"No." said Optimus Prime firmly  
  
"Then we have to bring you in or take the Matrix back to Cybertron"  
  
"Im not going back to Cybertron yet" said Optimus Prime "and the only way the Matrix leaves my possession is over my dead body"  
  
"So be it prime we have no choice but to take you down"  
  
Optimus Prime took on a defensive stance "im not going to go easy old friend"  
  
"I know prime," replied victory Leo "which is why we didn't come alone."  
  
To be continued.. 


	14. Deep strike is upon us!

Transformers rid neo By Deathshead x Chapter fourteen  
  
Italy 2am  
  
Horacio Gomez was tired he had enjoyed a wild night and was now on his way home he looked up at the early morning sky and smiled, then frowned something was heading towards him lots of black dots. he gasped when he saw what it was it was huge mechanical creatures he said a silent prayer and raced for cover.  
  
Autobase  
  
Nightbeat gasped as he stared at the monitors  
  
"--News just in the Italian Prime minister has issued a state of emergency as these giant robotic creatures, these transformers descended on Rome"  
  
"--News just in Buckingham palace and the highest members of the royal family were obliterated by a terrorist bombing"  
  
"--Madrid is ablaze as the transformers blitz the city"  
  
"Prime! Ginrai! You gotta see this!" yelled Nightbeat  
  
Optimus Prime went skidding across the ground the whole honour guard he thought They sent the whole honour guard after him! He flipped up and dodged a stomp by Magnaboss and opened fire on Rotorstorm "please noble warriors it doesn't have to be this way!" He yelled  
  
Dia Altas transformed "im sorry Prime but we took an oath to follow the orders of the council. This oath is threaded into our core being we don't want to do this but we must!"  
  
Optimus Prime kicked Quickswitch in the head only to get shot in the back he slammed to the ground rolled and opened fire on his attacker suddenly a winged wolf slammed into him and transformed Primes despair grew he knew this warrior also. Sixnight his closest friend.  
  
Ginrai stared at the reports flooding in "have you got through to Prime?"  
  
"No!" said jazz "its being jammed"  
  
"By the spires of iacon!" shouted Ginrai "he's in trouble I can feel it and I can't go to him!"  
  
"Yes you can," said a voice.  
  
Ginrai turned round "Ultra Magnus! You heard?"  
  
"Yes I heard there's only one reason Autobots would jam communications from there own." Said ultra Magnus  
  
"When they're up to something insidious," said Ginrai. "But what of this invasion?"  
  
"I'll take over Ginrai," said ultra Magnus "I think we can hold the cons back they've spread themselves very thin"  
  
Ginrai shook his head "I can't go after Prime" he said sadly "the Decepticons have a higher priority and I know half the Autobots wont follow you"  
  
Ultra Magnus stared at his young sibling for a few seconds then shook his head "so like Optimus okay lets see if we can sort out the con's and hope to primus that Prime's okay"  
  
Optimus Prime slammed an elbow into Sixnight's head the force sent him into status lock Prime gasped and wheezed in pain. He knew something was definitely wrong now as robots don't need to breath and defiantly don't wheeze he looked up to see Victory Leo and Star Saber they shook their head sadly they transformed and combined into one robot the legendary warrior Victory sabre. Pulling out a large cannon Victory sabre fired hitting Prime repeatedly he knew he couldn't maintain his super form much longer  
  
"Optimus why are you fighting?" said Victory sabre as his fist shattered Primes faceplate "you could have come back to Cybertron and sent more forces to earth."  
  
"The council don't see the threat Scourge is to galactic peace," snapped Optimus Prime "all they see with Scourge and the Decepticon here on earth it's not there problem! All they want is for The Cybertronian Empire to be prosperous!"  
  
"That may be Optimus but they are the council and we are sworn to uphold their decisions." Victory sabre smashed a fist into Optimus Primes chest and Optimus screamed in pain as he literally fell apart into his normal form.  
  
Switzerland  
  
Jetfire and his aerial battle force flew through the Alps Ginrai had sent them to deal with the Decepticon battle contingence that had set down there. they were soon upon the Decepticons fortifications "Deftwing, Stormjet, Nightcruz take out communications! Silverbolt you and the Aerialbots take out their ammo dump! Sky lynx follow me in!"  
  
The Autobots swooped in under heavy fire, suddenly the ground exploded an a huge robot rose from the ground it looked similar to ruination but the colour scheme was different "who the hell is that?" gasped Nightcruz  
  
"Prepare to face the wrath of Valkeri!" Screamed the gestalt  
  
"Aerialbots!" screamed jetfire "we need Superion!"  
  
The Aerialbots transformed and combined into a huge robot "im sorry madam but im going to have to take you out!" said Superion charging Valkeri  
  
England  
  
Pointblank transformed and turned to Kup "build team are moving in on the west bank."  
  
"That's good lad," said Kup. "You know this reminds me of the time."  
  
"Kup I don't think this is the time for an old war stories!" said hotrod  
  
"Trust me lad it's important." Said Kup squinting  
  
"Okay Kup what is it?" sighed hotrod  
  
"Well the vehicons they had taken over vax and we moved in, in force to crush them when Venus and her lover sprung their surprise"  
  
"What was their surprise?" said hotrod  
  
"The had managed to capture a flaron fire-hound and dragged it to Cybertron lad. They knew we would move in and had long abandoned vax I lost many friends that day trying to take out that monster lad"  
  
"So what are you saying Kup?"  
  
"What im saying is why waste all that energy spreading themselves thin?"  
  
"You believe they've got something nasty up their sleeves?" asked hotrod  
  
"Yeah lad that's what I think. go talk to the human commander, that brigadier we need more information"  
  
The valley  
  
Optimus Prime struggled up "I won't let you win! I wont let the council make a mockery of the Autobots!"  
  
Victory Saber fell to the ground "I-I-help me Prime! Help me! I don't want to do this! "  
  
Prime rushed over to his friend "your fighting it! We can beat this!" Prime helped victory Saber to his feet "you see the council doesn't have control over. victory Saber?" Said Prime looking into the warriors eyes  
  
Victory Saber sighed "im sorry Prime." he said grabbing Optimus and ripping open his chest  
  
Prime struggled back weakly but he was grabbed from behind Dia Altas "don't!" he screamed  
  
Sixnight shook his head "im sorry Optimus, I truly wish we had the ability to disobey the councils demands" he reached into Primes chest and ripped out the matrix Prime slumped to the ground "let us go he said sadly"  
  
"I feel your pain," said Victory sabre "today we destroyed a great warrior and a friend."  
  
"Truly this is the nail in the coffin for our once proud race" said Dia Altas "to do this to one of our own. maybe we should just move aside and let the Decepticons take over because we just killed the Autobot dream."  
  
The moon  
  
Shockwave, Soundwave, and Scourge watched the conclusion of the battle. "Poor Optimus Prime!" said Scourge laughing, "I wonder Soundwave how long would it take for you to hack the Cybertron communication network?"  
  
"11 hours 2 minutes and 22 seconds without direct access black convoy Sama" was Soundwave's reply  
  
"I want you to hack their network and broadcast that entire battle to every corner of the Cybertronian Empire." said scourge  
  
"Ah I see," said shockwave "this action will be seen by many as very un- Autobot like and will cause many Autobots to lose faith in the chosen path."  
  
"Yes," said Scourge "which will of course lead to civil war on Cybertron ."  
  
Italy  
  
Ultra Magnus and Ginrai looked at the streets of Rome burning  
  
"Okay to the east we've got teams dealing with ruinations force" said ultra Magnus "why don't we send raiden and team bullet train to help them out."  
  
Ginrai nodded "we've got a force coming in from the west it seems to be the main force."  
  
Suddenly there was an ear-splitting boom as thundercracker flew overhead dropping bombs he was followed by the atb's skyscorchers and skywarp  
  
"Cyberjets" roared Ginrai "engage those bombers!"  
  
"Roger Ginrai!" yelled the six Cyberjets taking to the air  
  
Suddenly one of the atb's broke formation and headed towards the Autobots the smaller jet detached and opened fire on Ginrai ultra Magnus flew forward to slam it out of the air, only it transformed into robot mode.  
  
"Ginrai!!!!!!!" It roared  
  
Ginrai stopped dead in his charge "sm-smokescreen?"  
  
The Decepticon nodded "you didn't expect to see me alive now did you!"  
  
"Smokescreen I saw you die on the battle field!"  
  
"You were mistaken Ginrai you and Prime left me to die out there. And I was stuck in that graveyard for over 200 years still alive! Unable to move, to call for help till the day ace crashed into the robot graveyard" said smokescreen "he rebuilt me and from that day I swore I would get revenge on you and Optimus! But now's not the time Ginrai" said smokescreen taking off "I just wanted to tell you: watch your back!"  
  
"Well," said another voice "isn't this a sight to behold more memories huh Ginrai?"  
  
"Motormaster!" snapped ultra Magnus  
  
"Yeah and this time I brought family"  
  
Ginrai gasped as he saw the Decepticon walking alongside Motormaster  
  
"Motorlord!" He gasped Motormaster was bad news but Motorlord was a whole world of pain he was armed to the teeth twice as sadistic as Motormaster and naturally berserk  
  
Ultra Magnus turned to blacker, who nodded "road ceaser! Transform," screamed blacker transforming and combining with his team mates  
  
Motormaster smiled "really as if im going to be afraid of that a lots changed since the last time" said Motormaster "meet the Stunticons he said eight cars drove in and transformed. Oh and guess what else they can do!" Motormaster and Motorlord jumped into the air the Stunticons transformed and combined with them  
  
Ginrai gasped at the two combiners before him  
  
"Prepare to feel the rage of Menasor," roared one of the combiner's  
  
"And feel the wrath of Roadkill" roared the other.  
  
"Might I just say," said jazz "that I think we may be in trouble?"  
  
The Alps  
  
Valkeri fell to the ground to the double team of jetfire and the Aerialbots  
  
"Okay gang lets finish her!" said jetfire Suddenly there was a whistling sound as a projectile streaked towards strike the ground and creating a huge crater before them "who the?"  
  
Superion looked up to see a powerful jet heading towards them it was followed by 4 heavily armed fighter jets and two tanks rumbled across the icy ground  
  
"Who the hell are they?" said sky lynx  
  
The large jet transformed and descended to the ground "I."said the robot in a voice eerily reminiscent of the voice of Darth Vader, without the wheezing, ".am Skyquake. And these. are my predators. And you Autobots. are our prey! Predators attack!"  
  
Autobots fire! Roared Ginrai  
  
The gathered Autobots fired on Menasor and Roadkill Menasor started to scream but soon the scream turned to laughter  
  
"Pitiful!" said Menasor "let us show you real power!" He pulled out a huge cannon and opened fire  
  
Road ceaser picked himself up and charged at Roadkill knocking him off his feet  
  
Roadkill screamed in rage "how dare you!" He roared "how dare you think to lay your hands on the mighty Roadkill!" Roadkill started to stomp Road ceaser's chest  
  
"This is getting out of hand!" said Ginrai.  
  
Ultra Magnus nodded "which is why I called in the heavy artillery"  
  
The ground rumbled and the autobots cheered at the sight of fortress Magnus flying towards them  
  
He transformed and unleashed his arsenal  
  
Menasor and Roadkill disassembled and the Stunticons fled running for cover  
  
Starscream transformed and smiled "right on cue. Decepticons! Activate the fort max solution!"  
  
There was a mighty roar as a huge monstrous being rose from the sea the Autobots were then startled by a second roar and turned to see a second robotic monstrosity rising out of the sea  
  
Starscream laughed, "Autobots! Meet the fort max solution! Trypicon! Gigastrom! Attack!"  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
